Sweet Revenge, Sweet Love
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: Her crew and friends were killed brutally by Captain Jack Sparrow, her ship burned too, she planned on revenge. But complications occur causing a knot between hatred, revenge, love, and betrayal. Will love break through or hatred kill all? JackOc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anythings except my made up character.

Hi! This story takes place after the first movie. And please leave a review!

(Chp. 1 revised on 1/16/09)

* * *

The ship rocked slightly as a barely audible boom echoed throughout the humid atmosphere. Out of nowhere, a heavy cannonball blasted through the side of the ship. Quickly ducking for cover, her arms uselessly flailed upward to cover herself from the flying wood chunks and splinters. Then, she swiftly ran up the old stairs and screamed loudly, "What is going on here?!"

" It's the Black Pearl. They're attacking us." Another woman replied nervously before she ran off to help the crew fight.

"Fight to survive!" she bellowed encouragingly at her crew, boosting their confidence.

"Aye!" chorused her crewmembers that were disguised as men.

"Prepare the cannons! Starboard side!" she ordered, her brown eyes squinting angrily at the ship coming forth. They had to win this because it was their freedom, what they fought for for their entire life.

"Prepare to board!" a gruff man's voice yelled and she immediately singled him out as the captain of the enemy vessel. She spotted him at the helm of the Black Pearl, a shiny gleam of pride in his eyes.

"Fire!" she yelled as her crew fired the cannons off at the Black Pearl. Men from the other ship swung over by ropes before they pulled out their swords, killing off her crew one by one, each member dropping dead like a flea.

All of her loyal friends lied on the ground, dead, leaving her the only survivor on her ship. She blankly stared at her dead first mate and tears of anguish welled up in her eyes, threatening to pour out. She irately stabbed the man who was attacking her, killing him with no mercy. Dark red musty bloodstains soaked her clothes, as her vision became a huge blur of colors. More men surrounded her and finally, the sword was knocked out of her trembling hand. Suddenly, the captain of the other ship swung over, arrogantly striding over to her, a dangerous glint in his onyx eyes warning her that he was not to be trifled with.

"Tell me, where is your captain?" the eccentric man asked her as she studied him tersely, only then noticing his different and strange attire, though she was far too angry with him to give him a thorough inspection. She only noted that he wore strange beads and trinkets in his dark hair.

"The captain doesn't wish to speak to you!" she spat angrily with a menacing glare, erasing all evidence of her tears.

"Well then, it's your choice to die or not." He randomly whistled, seeming bored of her presence. "Take him aboard! To the brig." He ordered, unaware that he just murdered an entire crew that happened to be made up of women.

"Aye," replied some of the crewmembers as they seized her, taking her to the Black Pearl's brig against her will.

"Search the ship for goods and any living people below. Set it aflame if ye find nothing valuable." the captain of the Pearl sternly ordered his crew before he sauntered away to the brig. "This lad better tell me some information or else there will be severe punishment," he mumbled to himself with a stony façade.

Down in the brig huddling in the corner, she sat waiting there for what seemed like an eternity. A deafening boom was heard in the distance and she abruptly jumped out of her seat, peeping through the hole in the wall, noticing her ship being blown to smithereens. She felt a strong passion of hatred for that captain, whoever he thought he was blowing her beloved ship down to ashes. She would instantaneously avenge him for this; she swore she would remember this day, this terrible day when all of her friends were sent to Davy Jones' Locker. She would murder him for killing all her friends and stealing what she had left in life.

She sat there and finally, she heard light footsteps walking down the stairs. _The cowardly captain of the ship has finally decided show himself _she thought angrily.

"Now tell me lad, why ye disrespect me?" the captain asked nonchalantly, standing outside of her cell.

"Who do you think you are, destroying my only home!" she yelled in a fake deep voice.

"I'll tell ye sonny. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And of course to be a pirate, I 'ave to be stronger than any other ship and this 'appens to be my territory."

"For your information, trying to pry things out of me is not going to help because I'm not going to tell you anything." she huffed, crossing her arms with pure resentment.

"If ye don't tell me anything, I'll strip ye and give ye twenty lashings meself." Jack threatened venomously, his hands encircling around the bars of the cell. "Or ye can choose the better of the two options and ye tell me about the ship. And being the good man that I am, I will let ye out if ye happen to tell me."

Her eyes widened in fear, not in fear of the whippings, but if he found out she was a woman. He would probably attempt to rape her and then murder her. "I'll tell you." she stuck her hand through the bars.

Jack eyed her hand suspiciously through the bars and grasped it in a firm handshake. He let go quickly, dropping his hand to his side as he dug in his pockets for the key.

She eyed her hand in disgust before wiping it on her bloodstained breeches. "Now let me out."

Jack quirked an eyebrow upwards, noticing how much she didn't like to be caged. _Maybe I could use tha' against_ _him _he thought to himself. Jack smirked slowly taking his time to open the door but it really didn't seem to annoy her. She stood there quietly, watching him fiddle through his keys until he found the right one.

The door was unlocked and was slowly pulled open by Jack. "Lad." Jack motioned for her to leave and she gave him an ominous glare in response. "No need to go hostile." He tried to calm her down, taking a step away from her. _For some reason, the lad doesn't fit his title. Or… its title _Jack thought. He then led her to his room and let her sit down on the chair at the desk. "You've killed many of me good men. I watched ye but once ye came out numbered ye lost."

"Your point?" she gruffly replied.

"Ye are going to 'ave to find me more men. Of course ye could take their place." Jack offered.

"Pfft!" She snorted, annoyed. "I would hardly join your crew ever since you so brutally harmed the ship that I was on… and you threaten me, what makes you believe I would?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Or I could easily dispose of ye. That ship happens to be a ship full of cargo, although unknown colors." Jack continued.

"Or did you even know that most of the crew were w-," she froze, stopping herself right in time.

"Wha' did ye say?" Jack asked, interested, as he sat down in a chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

"I mean… the crew were w… worn out!" she filled in.

"Huh?" Jack gave her a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing while his eyes narrowed.

"The crew was a little tired from our last adventure." She lied nervously as he jumped out of his chair, swaggering closer to her, his hips swaying in a hypnotizing motion.

"Huh." Jack nodded his head not believing anything he or she said. "Wha' is your name?" he asked, curious of this… it, thing, something, he, she, mix?

"Why should I trust you in giving you my name?" she asked irately, looking at him in disgust.

"Because, I order ye. No lies or I'll dispose of ye." Jack clapped his hands in front of him.

She gulped nervously and slowly said, "Do you think I could get a change of clothing? I smell horrible."

"Once ye give me your name." Jack said, fully knowing her motives.

"Fine." She replied harshly, somehow trusting that nothing would happen wrong. "I'm Captain Christie Stiles." Surprise swept across his features and he flung off her hat, watching her soft tresses of long golden brown hair fall slowly to her side.

"You're the captain?" Jack asked in shock, his forehead wrinkling.

"Yes." she replied viciously. "You killed all of my friends, the crew!" she yelled angrily at Jack making him back up to the wall while she stood up, encroaching on him. "In fact, they were all women!" she shrieked in fury, forcefully slapping him across the face, making his face burn with pain, probably the most pain he could ever receive from a slap. He winced in response from the angry captain.

"Terribly sorry, luv." Jack said apologetically, a little intimidated from the angry captain who was throwing a tantrum. He felt guilty for killing a ship full of women and immediately felt a bit of compunction. Grasping his cheek in pain, he massaged it, trying to rid of the throbbing feeling.

"Not luv. It's Captain or Miss!" she shouted at him. "And you burned down my ship! How could you! It was my life, my freedom, my everything! My Emerald Silver…" she sobbed sadly, sinking to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

Jack looked at her, more regret tearing his insides apart. He killed innocent, well not exactly innocent, women and burned down the entire ship, which meant everything to the woman on the ground in front of him. If someone burned down his ship, his life would be forever ruined. Jack thought about how life would be if his freedom became lost.

"I deserved that." Jack incoherently mumbled to himself.

Christie lifted herself off the floor, feeling terribly horrible, heartbroken. She would remind herself to despise this man in the very same room and to make him lose his most valuable possession; she would make him feel what it's like to be in her position. No matter what, she would not let anything get in her way. She was determined to set things right and give him what he deserved.

Jack intently watched her face change with different emotions from hatred, to sadness, thoughtfulness, and then, slyness? He dug in his storage chest, taking out a pair of extra clothes that were too small to fit him anymore. He dropped them on his desk and silently walked out the door, though he felt compelled to look back at her. He careened his head to glance behind him, seeing that she was staring vacantly at the ground with empty eyes. The least he could do was try to get her to forgive him. Exiting the room, he somberly walked up the stairs to the helm, taking over his position.

Christie watched Jack leave the cabin from the corners of her eyes before she grabbed the clothes on the desk. Not caring if the door was open, she took off her old clothes and slipped on the new ones, which were loosely clinging onto her body. Picking up her old clothes, she slipped outside and flung them over the railing, watching them sink into the water, enveloped by darkness, lost forever.

Even if it were to be the last thing she did, it would be sweet revenge.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a nice review! I won't post for a while so please leave a review. They support me alot:) Luv ya lots to who do!

-CaptainESavvy


	2. Stranded on an Island

Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a nice review! I want to thank Florencia7 for leaving a review! I totally appreciate support!

* * *

Jack watched from the helm, seeing her toss her muddled up clothes into the ocean. Something about her intrigued him, was it either her strong-headedness or braveness to fight back when she isn't in the position to. 

Slightly turning her head, from the corner of her eye she spotted him watching her every move. She spun her head around quick giving him a looming glare. Jack just grinned at her and called one of his crewmates over but still was giving her that cocky grin.

Sighing in annoyance she walked away from the view of him and sat on a barrel nearby. _One way to get revenge is to kill him in his sleep _she pondered on the thought. No longer than a second, the same crewmember that was talking to Jack came up to her.

"Yes?" she huffed impatiently.

"The captain wants ye ta scrub the deck." The man told her.

"Tell him I DON'T WANT TO AND HE CAN'T MAKE ME!" she yelled at the man making him shake in fear, nodding his head. He scurried off quickly to report her message. She laughed cruelly at how she had command over a weak crewmember, making him shake in his boots. _Who does Jack think he is to order me around his ship when he kidnapped me? _She thought angrily. She watched Jack saunter his way over to her. "What?" she spat furiously.

"Ye didn't follow me orders." Jack demanded calmly.

"So?" she replied plainly staring at her nails, pretending they were interesting.

"Ye will do what I order ye ta." He continued waiting for her response.

"And you can't order me around because I don't follow anyone orders except my own." She just responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This is me ship. Ye don't follow orders, off ye go." Jack sternly answered.

"Well then, off I go." She mocked in a cheerful tone. Jack grumbled angrily at her response and watched her walk to the opposite side of the ship. He ran to catch up to her. "May I ask why are you following me?" she hissed at him.

"Cause its me ship. I can do whatever I want." He retorted. Christie just ignored him and climbed over the railing. Spotting a small island nearby, it was enough for her to escape this insane asylum.

"Oi! Wha' do ye think yer doing?" Jack asked in shock.

"Off the ship I go!" she yelled back his words to him and did a perfect swan dive into the water. Resurfacing in a happy manner, she swam as fast as she could to the island.

Jack thought he shouldn't let her get away like that. He still didn't finish his apology, even though usually, he wouldn't apologize. Down deep in his gut, he wanted her to forgive him not by just words, but with meaning. He did a dive in after her, but she was already pretty far away.

Christie panted as she pushed herself up off the wet ground and onto the warm sandy shore of the island. She lied there tired for a few minutes and stood up. Spinning around to see the ship, she came face to face with what it looked like, an angry Jack Sparrow.

"Any reason why are you following me?" she questioned him.

"As captain, I order wha' stays and goes on and off me ship." He panted heavily.

"Hm…" she pretended to be thinking. "I don't think we are on a ship now are we?" she stomped off to explore the island but ever where she went, Jack was right behind her. She started to whistle an old tune to a song she heard when she was younger.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." She sung to herself.

Jack grinned at what she was singing and thanked Elizabeth Swann for teaching him. " We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Jack sung along which caused her to halt her singing. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life fer me." He continued.

* * *

_I will kill this man…_ she boiled heatedly inside at the thought of him. She already walked around about two times around the island, Jack dragging along behind her singing the now, annoying tune. She pretended to trip and fall onto the ground watching Jack stumble over her legs and fall onto the ground. "Oops! My fault." She squeaked in a high-pitched tone. 

"Don't ye have any manners?" Jack mocked her.

"Of course I do! I just don't show them to you because you don't deserve them." She batted her eyes annoyingly.

"Tha' hurt, luv." Jack feigned putting his hand to his heart.

"Gladly!" she replied sitting up folding her arms across her chest. He copied her sitting up and folded his arms. They sat there in silence, Jack dreading it, Christie enjoying it.

"We better start a fire. It's getting late." Jack spoke breaking the serenity.

Christie snapped out of her thoughts looked at him standing up. "Go 'head. Get the sticks." She ordered.

"Ye are coming too, luv." Jack replied pulling her up by her arm.

"Its MISS! And I'm not coming. I'm sitting right here!" she said sitting back down.

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed her feet pulling her along with him, her clawing at the ground to stop.

"Put me down!" Christie screamed scraping at the fine pebbles of sand that sifted right through her fingers.

"No can do, luv." Jack laughed at her attempts to stop him. Soon the sand pebbles turned into grass clusters.

She pulled on the long grass cluster hoping to stop but it just pulled it out of its roots. Jack finally dropped her legs, landing with a loud thump. He stood there staring at her waiting for her to follow him.

Getting up, she ran at Jack's front side, straddling his hips. She used her hands to slap and swat him but his strong calloused hands grabbed her arms.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted remembering how she sounded like a little kid. She struggled in his grasp, her arms trying to hit him. Jack rolled over causing her to be underneath him, him with each leg on both sides of her.

"I understand, luv, and I'm truly sorry for destroying yer ship and yer crew." Jack whispered in a low deep voice breathing on her face. "But now since its gone, ye hav' ta get over it. Ye can't hold onto one thing in this life time once it's gone."

Christie stopped her struggling and stared into his really gloomy brown eyes that begged her to forgive him but in her mind it said not to. Jack's head lowered closer to her, his lips almost touching her but he pulled away quickly finding that he couldn't do that.

She lied there watching Jack go farther into the trees and saw his form disappear into the shadows. Somehow she regretted to herself for not forgiving him already. But her crewmembers were her friends, through tough and easy times. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the lifeless face of her dead first-mate. Confused on what she should do, kill him, or spare him. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes off with the ends of her sleeve. She went into the forest to build her own fire, not knowing where Jack went.

Crunch… Spinning around, she scanned the area in a phobia manner. _I just need one more before I get out of this creepy place…_ she thought. Picking up another stick and adding it to her arm full of sticks. A furry animal flew right by her face, causing her to shriek in fear and drop all her sticks.

* * *

In the distance, Jack heard a faint scream. Stopping building his fire, he ran into the direction of the scream, thinking something was wrong with Christie. Shoving through trees and branches he was soon deep in the forest but couldn't see anything as well because it was dark.

* * *

Christie quivered in fear. _I have to stay strong. I'm a captain for goodness sake! I can't show to be a wimp._ She told herself. Picking up the branches on the ground one by one but stopped hearing a rattling nearby. She resumed picking up the branches but slower.

* * *

Jack searched through the forest quietly hoping to find her. He didn't expect her to be behind the tree he was standing in front of.

* * *

She finished gathering her bundle of branches and slowly crept through the forest, not making a single sound.

* * *

Jack felt movement in the forest but knew there was no chance he would find her in the dark. He slowly retreated back to his fire campsite.

* * *

Christie made it back to where she was when Jack left her. She tossed the load of sticks and branches onto the ground. Slowly, she started to make a fire for the chilly night.

* * *

Jack on the opposite side of the island was doing that same thing. He was thinking about how he left her. He thought she was following him but when he came back to find her, she was gone. He lied down, taking a nap and waiting for daylight to begin his search.

* * *

Christie hugged her legs to her chest trying to keep warm but the fire wasn't helping. Rubbing her hands against her arms still trying but nothing happened. She dug around in the pocket of her vest and found a canteen. Popping it open, the strong scent of rum went up to her nose. Smiling forlornly, she took a swig that warmed up the insides of her body. Sighing in content, she closed the bottle, setting it right next to her; she lied down for her sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a nice review:)

-CaptainESavvy


	3. Aboard the HMS Dauntless

Thanks again for reviews! Please leave one mkays?

By the way, I have a horrible disgusting cold so I'm not going to be writing as much. Stupid sick people at school get me sick. :( Sorry! But please stay tuned for the next chapter! Luv ya lots!

* * *

As the crack of dawn appeared, his eyes popped wide open, alert, ready to go. Getting up off the ground, he walked around the island in search for her.

After about a half a hour, he saw a figure lying on the shore right next to a stack of burnt branches, which were probably used for a fire. He silently came closer and knew it was she. A canteen was left out right next to her head. Grabbing the canteen, he popped the lid open, smelling the wonderful scent of his beloved rum. Gulping the rest of it down, he grinned at the taste. He turned back his view to Christie, watching her small chest heave up and down, breathing slowly in peace. Crawling on all fours, he poked her on the side of her stomach.

Stirring slightly in her sleep, she smacked his arm away with her arm. Jack grabbed his arm cradling it to his chest as if it were a baby. He glared back at her sleeping form and stuck out his tongue. He poked her harder again and caused her to sit up and slap him in the face.

Grabbing his nose in pain and winced. "Ow!" Jack yelped.

Christie looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Ye hit me in the bloody nose!" he whined using his fingers to adjust his nose.

"Oh… I do that when I sleep." She laughed at him. "Don't ever wake me up when I'm sleeping or you'll get a beating." She chuckled at his red face.

"I was going ta check on ye since I heard ye screaming yesterday but ye seem ta be doing bloody fine!" Jack huffed getting up off the ground and walking away mumbling angrily to himself. "Screaming for help… You're bloody fine!" Jack yelled back at her small form in the distance.

Christie watched as Jack shouted incoherent things from far away and disappeared from view. The best thing to do was to build a fire and try to stop a nearby ship. She slowly got up off the ground and went back into the dark forest to retrieve new sticks.

Once she collected enough, she started her huge bonfire, and sat by it waiting for a ship to come. Hours past by as her stomach started to growl with hunger. _I'm an idiot. Why did I skip breakfast yesterday? _She said to herself mentally. Huffing in frustration she started screaming at the sky angrily. "WHY ME!" she shouted and grabbed the sand off the ground and tossing it into the water, watching it slowly fall down and dissolve into the water. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at no one. Kicking the ground causing the sand flying up into the air causing her to cough. Sinking to the ground, she huddled her legs to her chest. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but her reputation made them stay. A few hours later, scanning out on the horizon, she spotted a small dot.

From the looks, it looked as if it was a hour away. Frolicking with joy, she jumped up and down, spinning around. She screamed happily as if she was back in her child age. She grabbed more sticks nearby and tossed them into the flame causing it to shoot up higher.

She sat there waiting and watched as the dot became more visible. A ship with white sails, running a British flag on the top, sailed closer to the island. Watching them lower a dinghy, she shouted at them. "Over here!" she screamed.

The dinghy slowly stopped at the edge of the water. "May I inquire what are you doing here miss?" a man with a powdered wig asked.

"I fell overboard a ship." She slyly lied. "By the way, I'm Captain Kristen Sparrows." She lied, using part of Jack's name.

"Sparrow?" he asked.

"No. Sparrows." She corrected him. "And you are?"

"Admiral Gillete, of the HMS Dauntless, under Commodore Norrington's orders." He replied. "Here, lets go back to the ship where you can talk to Commodore Norrington."

"Thank you." She said not really meaning it. She thought about Jack but decided to leave him. He was the one who ruined her life so might as well leave him to die. She climbed into the small boat and waited as the other man called Gillete climb in after her.

"So… what was your ship called?" Gillete asked interested into her.

"Oh… It was called the Black Emerald." She lied again using another name from Jack.

"Never heard of it." He replied. "And you work for?"

"No one. I mean, I just sailed around in the ship for years. My main job was to transport people." She said saying another false statement.

"Ah… Interesting." He said, staying quiet the rest of the way, rowing the oars until they hit the ship.

Staring out at the beach, she saw Jack lying down where she used to be before the dinghy picked her up. She shook off the thought of how cruel she was being, but she thought he deserved it. Climbing the rope that was sent down, she came up to face a tall man.

"I'm Commodore Norrington. And you are?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"Captain Kristen Sparrows." She answered.

"Sparrow?" he asked as his face screwed up with disgust.

"No! It's Sparrows! With a S." she corrected a little annoyed how that name wasn't working to well for her.

"Oh. My apologies Miss Sparrows." He apologized still sticking out his hand.

She eyed his hands suspiciously but took it anyway. Watching his pull up her sleeve, he saw nothing there, not one mark or brand. Grabbing her other arm, he checked it to see, but it was again clean and clear.

"So your not a pirate." He said cheerfully. "Welcome aboard the HMS Dauntless. I believe we should talk in private." He said to her walking away.

Christie glared at his back angrily at how he assumed she was a pirate. But after all, she was one, just not branded yet. Following after him, she quietly felt a little guilty for leaving Jack there. Deep down she felt it, but her mind was telling her it was the right thing to do.

Closing the door behind her, Commodore Norrington took a seat at his desk. "So tell me, what were you doing stranded on that island?"

"I fell overboard." She answered as brief as possible.

"Your ship?" he asked.

"The Black Emerald." She said.

"Take a seat." He motioned her to sit down on the chair across from him.

"If I please may ask, could you possibly drop me off at the next port you stop in to?" she questioned.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I was wondering how long were you on that island?" he kept asking his questions.

"For about one and a half days." She answered a little annoyed.

"You must be famished. I'll go get someone to bring you some food." He said getting up from his seat and opened the door. He started whispering to someone but she couldn't hear what was being exchanged between the two. He slowly came back into the room and sat back down on his chair. "Your food should be arriving shortly."

Tipping back in her chair, she sat there quietly not looking at him. She knew his eyes were boring into her head as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. The food was set down onto the table in front of her and the person left as fast as he came.

"You may eat." He said in a smooth tone gesturing her to eat.

She slowly picked up the fork, in a delicate manner, and using the utensil to eat as if she were of high society.

Inspecting her, James thought she was from a wealthy family, and changed his behavior to a more respectable man.

Once the food was gone, she sat there fiddling her thumbs around nervous for no reason. "I'm a little tired." She yawned.

"Of course. You may sleep in this bed for now. Until later arrangements are made." James stood up and bowed. "Sleep well." He replied walking out the door and shutting it.

She climbed into the comfortable bed, she was glad that she was able to get some good sleep.

* * *

Please leave a nice review! I luv the support:)

-CaptainESavvy


	4. A Stop in Port Royal

Hi! Yay for me! I finally wrote a longer chapter. Yup! Anyways I'm feeling a little better so I could write another chapter sooner or so! Btw I really hoped there would be more reviews but oh well. I like to thank those who do! I hope you enjoy this chapter! X)

* * *

Jack lied there on the sandy shore tired, thirsty, and hungry. It was about three days since he was stranded there. How stupid of him, chasing after her to apologize but to be ended up here, while she sailed off in good conditions. Jack cursed angrily to himself and planned on getting revenge if he ever saw her again. _A man for a man as an eye for an eye…_He thought. Sitting up and blinking his tired eyes, he spotted the Black Pearl in view. He stood up, waving his hands up in the air, as the Black Pearl sailed closer to the island.

* * *

The HMS Dauntless sailed closer into the docks of Port Royal. The wind blowing her soft golden tresses behind her face, she felt free, holding onto the rail at the front of the ship.

Commodore James Norrington stared at her, at how untamed and wild she looked as if she belonged out onto the sea. It reminded him of Elizabeth, his former love, before the blacksmith captured her heart. _I guess I always like the untamable. _Norrington thought to himself. He longed for this new woman, to be there for her, and even more than he wanted Elizabeth. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he walked up behind her. "Beautiful sunset, is it not?" he asked trying to start a peaceful conversation.

"Yes… It's beautiful." She replied in trance at the horizon.

"May I ask why are you in such a rush to leave off this ship?" Norrington asked. He got a few words out of her in the past few days but not a lot. He wanted to get to know her a little better but she kept avoiding their chats or said brief words barely describing anything.

"Oh… I'm not. I just need to sail off in the free, to steer my own ship. It feels good to have the powers in your hand. But once it's gone…" She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Norrington questioned about her last sentence.

"My ship was destroyed." She mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

"How?" Norrington blurted out a little too loud but saw her on the verge of crying. "I mean… That was a little to bold." He covered up.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me… I'll be fine." She lied pushing him away.

"Tell me." He whispered quietly.

"I can't. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you." She sniffled.

"Very well." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She whispered as he walked away slowly.

* * *

Jack used his spyglass to spy on the black dot on the horizon. Reading the name aloud. "The HMS Dauntless." He said and grinned noticing he was going to run into ol' Norry again and of course, the woman who left him to die, Christie. He also spotted land nearby or so called Port Royal. He hummed the tune to A Pirate's Life for me cheerfully.

* * *

"A ship has been spotted sir!" a man shouts over the edge of the crow's nest. "It's the Black Pearl!"

"Ah… Just the man I was looking for. Mr. Sparrow still hasn't resigned himself from the noose." He replied in a stiff tone staring out at the small dot.

* * *

Christie hid in the corner of the hallway, listening quietly to their conversation. _Jack must have gotten back on his ship… What if he's going to hurt me?_ She thought panicking. _**You'll kill him first… **__Oh… yeah… that's right._

"What's your plan of action?" the man asked.

"We'll stop. Prepare the cannons and tell the men to prepare for war." He ordered to the man.

"Aye, sir!" the man nodded his head and told the crew to get ready.

Christie pretended she just walked out of the shadows and onto deck. "My! What is going on?" she feigned stupidity.

"Kristen! Barricade yourself in my cabin. That's an order!" he demanded and ushered her to his room.

"What's happening?" she questioned not moving at all.

"We are waiting to catch Jack Sparrow and hang him in the gallows." He told her. "Now go to my cabin." He said in a serious tone.

Christie nodded her head and ran into the cabin. _Who does he think he is that I'm going to listen to him?_ She thought angrily. She looked around the room and spotted a hat and stuffed her hair up, disguising herself as a man. She found an extra pair of clothing for a soldier. Dressing up, she prepared herself for under cover.

* * *

Jack grinned at how they stopped their ship allowing him to catch up. "Get ready, prepare for battle!" he shouted out at his crew.

* * *

James lowered his spyglass and saw that The Black Pearl was also preparing.

Christie snuck out of the room and ran along with the crewmembers helping them prepare for the battle.

* * *

"Fire!" Jack bellowed from the helm as Mr. Cotton took over. The cannons boomed hitting the side of the HMS Dauntless.

* * *

"Fire!" James Norrington shouted loudly causing them to shoot at the Pearl, barely missing it.

* * *

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack yelled at him.

Soon the Pearl's crew swung over to the Dauntless attacking. Jack swung over immediately jumping into action. He unsheathed his sword parrying an attack from an anonymous person.

Christie swung her sword ferociously at Jack trying to catch his weakness. Jabbing at his right, and then to the left but he blocked her quick moves.

Jack stared into the familiar brown eyes he saw before but couldn't place it. _Whoever this man is, fights good, but not good enough _Jack thought in self-conceit but was proven wrong.

Christie grinned as she saw an open chance, and sliced a small cut along his arm.

Jack hid the wince that he was about to do from the cut. Blood oozed out of the cut, soaking his right arm sleeve. He fought back with more force, and sliced a small cut on her abdomen.

She showed no pain from the cut and ducked down, tripping Jack onto the ground with the swift movement of her legs. Pointing her sword at his neck. "Surrender." She replied in her deep voice.

"One word of advice mate. Captain Jack Sparrow never surrenders." He replied kicking his foot onto her ankle causing her to tumble down as he switched places pointing the sword at her neck. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill the person.

Moving fast, she pulled out her pistol, clicking it and pointed at his goods.

Jack's eyes widen at the thought of losing his goods and becoming a eunuch. He glanced around him and saw that the Navy had fewer men than he. "Surrender now, mate, and I'll spare yer life."

"How about you give up and I spare your goods?" she argued back.

Jack kicked the pistol out of her hand, making it slide to the edge of the ship. "Now?" he asked as his eye's turned threatening.

She nodded her head and felt a long strand of hair fall out of her hat. He turned away quickly not noticing her hair tumble out.

She stuffed her hair back up into the hat and pushed the hat down on her head. Facing her, he pulled her up; he grabbed a rope nearby and tied up her wrists behind her back. Shoving her onto the mast with the rest of the other captives, which included Commodore Norrington and Admiral Gillete.

James gave two looks at her before he realized it was her in disguise because most soldiers wouldn't have fought that long. He stared at her for a while until he saw her stare back at him with a questioning look.

The entire Navy and Christie were tied up against the mast.

"The pride of the Royal Navy ye are." Jack mocked them especially Commodore Norrington. "Only one man was able to last long but not long enough." He said shooting a lingering glance at Christie and finally placed who she was. "I believe, ye hav' something of mine." Jack sauntered up to Norrington. "And I bet you know who."

"I do not." He answered not knowing he meant Christie.

"Unless ye all want to be blown up to smithereens, ye hav ta cooperate, savvy?" Jack said walking away from him. "Well! This happens to be a girl that ye picked up off an island nearby. And don't deny it, because I saw her on this ship." Jack shouted at the tied up hostages of their own ship. He walked closer to the men and woman pretending to be examining each of their faces. Halting right in front of her, he said, "I suppose, you know of whom I am talking about." Jack mocked her.

"No I don't." she replied.

"Ah?" Jack said breathing on her face. Pulling off the hat and watched her hair come down to her mid-back. He flung the cap away and glared at her. "So tell me, what made you think leaving Captain Jack Sparrow on that island was such a good idea?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She faked.

"Of course ye do. I was merely going ta apologize for blowing yer ship up and murdering yer crew, and I wanted an answer. But then ye decided ta leave me on that island for three days?" Jack's eyes dilated with anger. Pushing her out of the ropes, he grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her along.

James Norrington's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized that Jack destroyed her ship. But all he could do was nothing. He yelled at Jack, "Let her go! She hasn't done anything to you! And even if she didn't leave you behind, you would face the gallows!"

"Right ye are mate." Jack pondered on the thought. "But fer now, Ta! Ye better hope someone finds ye in a few days." Jack laughed at them and crossed over to his ship with Christie in his hands.

"We'll get you next time Sparrow!" Norrington spat angrily.

Christie struggled to get the uncomfortable ropes off her hands but instead made a rope burn on her wrist. Wincing in pain, she cursed quietly to herself. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she shrieked at Jack.

"Ah, ah, luv. Yer under my watch and I have a little plan of what I should do with you." Jack grinned. "I can do anything I want with ye so why not make use of it?" he laughed heartily.

"You disgusting… man!" she yelled at him. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"But I'm not in hell, yet." Jack chuckled at her threats. Pushing her into his cabin and locking it behind them. "Ye either have two choices, one, ye could either work on me ship or ye could stay locked in the brig. Yer choice, luv."

"Its MISS! Not luv or whatever! And I would kill myself rather than working for the likes of you!" she hissed.

"So the brig it is!" Jack clapped his hands. Grabbing her arms, he lightly shoved her in front of him, heading towards the wooden door.

Thinking sneakily, she spun around and tried to kick him in his goods. Jack dodged the kick, jumping to the side. He ran towards her and pressed her against the wall, his legs pinning down hers. "Don't think ye can escape, luv, because ye won't." he exhaled on her face causing a chill go down her spine.

Wriggling in his grasp, she found that it was getting nowhere. Silence entered the room, as not one of them moved. Christie was still pressed against the wall, breathing softly. The room was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat beating fast. Staring into his eyes, she saw them staring lustfully at her lips. His head inched closer, as did hers. His lips hovering over hers almost touching until she thrust her head forward, knocking him out and onto the ground.

"Stupid man." She laughed at the unconscious Jack. She looked around the room for a knife to cut the ropes free. She ran towards his desk, turning around so her hands could open it. She peeked inside the drawer, finding useless junk such as trinkets, paper, and a feather quill. Shoving it closed, she opened the one below it finding again about the same things. Growling in frustration she walked back over to Jack and started digging in his pockets and effects. "Aha!" she exclaimed holding up Jack's dagger. She turned her hands, fiddling with the knife trying to cut the ropes but kept missing. Cutting herself on accident, she whimpered sensitively.

* * *

A couple of hours later she finally got her binds cut open. She saw Jack stirring, about to wake up. She held the dagger in her hand, as her knuckles turned white. Her jaw clenched tight, she stalked closer to him, sitting right next to him. Lifting the dagger above her head, she aimed for him. _Time for revenge _she thought evilly.

Jack's eyes popped open and saw a glint of light reflect off from the side of him. Turning his head speedily, he saw an arm lifted with a dagger about to stab him. His hand shot out grabbing the arm and twisting it, watching his dagger drop to the ground right next to him. His other hand shot out grabbing his dagger back and shoving it into his belt.

Christie swung her other hand at him, but his hand caught it. Jack sat up grinning at her. "Hmm… What do ye plan on doing next after ye kill me?" he asked at her shocked face.

"Wretch!" she spat as her arms trembled with anger and fury.

"Sticks a-," he started but got cut off as the ship stopped causing her to fall down on top of him, her lips pressed against his. He fully responded to the kiss, licking her pink lips, him filled with lust.

Christie pulled away as fast as she could, feeling infuriated. "How dare you!" she screamed slapping his face.

"Actually, ye kissed me first, so I have every right ta respond!" Jack wittily replied rubbing his sore jaw.

"I did not! You horrid man! If I were to kiss any man, you'd be not one of them. Even if you were the last man alive!" she spat at him.

"Yer loss." He smirked as her face turned redder. "But fortunately ye got a free kiss from ol' Jack." He mocked her.

"Grr!" she yelled angrily. Getting up off the floor she ran to the door kicking at it.

"Ye break me door, luv, ye have ta pay fer a new one." He chuckled but she ignored him. Getting up off the floor, he walked over to her and pushed her against the door. Kissing her ferociously, making her body stiffen up not responding to his movement. Her hands tried to shove and push him away but they didn't. Punching her hands against his chest, Jack just thrust his tongue in her mouth but pulling away before she tried to bite him.

"Get off me you wretched man!" she squirmed as he pulled away from her. She threw a punch at him causing him to duck under it. She ran behind the desk causing Jack to unlock the door and chase her around and around the desk. Jack climbed on top of the desk and jumped down in front of her.

"Ye feisty wench." Jack laughed grabbing her arms twisting them so her back faced him and her wrists were in his grasp.

"I'm not a feisty wench you despicable man!" she screeched squirming in his hold.

"FEISTY WENCH calm down." He jeered at her.

"Shut up you stupid pirate!" she yelled angrily as she struggled more. "And I'm not a wench, you pirate-whore."

"Is there a such thing as a pirate-whore?" Jack asked pretending to be daft. "Hmm… are ye one?" he questioned suggestively.

"I'M NOT! You malevolent disgusting creature!" she hissed and started to spin in circles causing Jack to let go of her wrists.

"Erm…" Mr. Gibbs burst into the room stopping their quarrel. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Mr. Gibbs. "The crew was wondering what ye doing in Port Royal." He asked.

Jack stood up too his full height. "I believe I should visit the whelp and his bonnie lass, eh? Yer tha captain fer now, so ye can set sail for Tortuga for a few days and make the crew happy. Be back in a week, savvy?"

"Aye!" Mr. Gibbs happily replied and shut the door.

Christie eyed the door as it shut and turned her attention to Jack that was standing there nonchalantly. She ran for the door but with Jack's quick reflexes, he blocked the door.

"Now, ye and I are going ta Port Royal ta visit some of me ol' friends." Jack started.

"I'm surprised you have friends." She muttered sarcastically to herself but Jack heard it.

"Really?" Jack went along with her sardonic question.

"Why are you making me go?" she asked.

"Because I owe ye an apology and ye owe me an apology so in the matter of fact, an apology can't equal one another thus the other apologizes to the other and so forth, which of course never happened yet, so we are in debt of each other of an apology." Jack said confusing her with his long sentence.

"Will you please restate that in a smaller sentence?" she asked annoyed.

"Uh… Nope! Now lets go!" Jack ushered, pushing her out of the door. "Now into the dinghy." He directed as if she was stupid.

She climbed down the rope and into the dinghy sitting there, waiting for Jack. Jack climbed down afterwards grabbing the oars and rowing away from the ship. The entire time in the boat, none of them said a word. The dinghy hit the dock and Jack climbed out and stuck his hand out to help her out. She ignored his hand and climbed out by herself.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat." The harbor man ordered.

"How about three shillings, and we forget the name, savvy?" Jack said remembering what he did last time. He threw three shillings onto the book and looked at the man.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Ms. Smith." He closed the book and walked away.

Jack put his hand together, moving them in a thanking motion. He grabbed Christie's wrists and pulled her along to the Blacksmith's shop.

* * *

Please leave a nice review! I'll post faster if you do! I'd like a little feedback on what you think!

-CaptainESavvy


	5. Ridiculous Fights

I first of all want to thank Florencia7 for leaving reviews for all my chapters! But since I'm barely getting any feedback so I'm holding off on the chapters. I have like two more chapters to post but I don't get many reviews. Sniff Sniff. :( PLEASE leave a nice or so review and I'll post regularly. Thank you!

* * *

Once the man was out of view, Christie wriggled her wrists in his grasp. "Let go!" she hissed with resentment. 

"I'm afraid I can't do tha', darling. I can't let ye escape this time." Jack replied with pleasure. He dragged the skirmish Christie around as if he was barely acknowledging her fights.

Knocking on the previous Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop, he stood there waiting for an answer ignoring her kicks and punches.

"I'll be right there!" a handsome voice shouted from inside. The door flew open and there stood a dirt-covered man. He had brown hair that was tied back and had a trimmed mustache. He wore a plain long-sleeved white cotton shirt with a brown vest over it and breeches. Christie stopped what she was doing and stared at him in awe, taking in his charming appearance. "Jack! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" he said happily and patted Jack on his back.

"As ta see ye, mate." Jack answered back gleefully but still held onto Christie's wrists.

"And who is this?" the man asked speculating Christie and stared into her dark brown eyes.

"This is no one!" Jack introduced jumping in the way, a little jealous that she was admiring Will more than him. Although, he didn't know why he was jealous. _I'm not jealous… I just don't want them ta talk ta each other tha' much, eh? Anyways why would she fancy him? He's a eunuch, right?_ Jack thought in his mind.

"I'm Christie." she said ignoring Jack.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Christie." He said bowing. "I'm William Turner."

"As to meet you, Mr. Turner." She said sweetly.

"How is Elizabeth, yer bonnie lass?" Jack butted in sounding a bit aggravated.

"She's fine." Will answered looking back at Jack in confusion. "Her father finally gave in and is letting us get married. Our wedding is going to be in a week."

"So she is going ta be married!" Jack smiled. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack clapped his hands in greed.

"I was kind of hoping, Jack, that you'd be my best man." Will asked. "Except the only problem is that the navy is on the search for you."

"Ah! I remember… I left ol' Norry out in the sea, tied up against the mast of his own ship." Jack chuckled remembering the red-faced Norrington. "Not so sure if he made it out."

"You did?" Will laughed imagining what Norrington looked like tied up. "I bet he's really angry at you."

"As always." Jack laughed and stopped when he felt Christie tugging away again. "Not so fast, luv." He yanked her back to him, causing her body to collide with his, making them both fall to the floor, him on top of her.

Will looked at them in amusement and couldn't help but snicker. Jack looked up and glared at William causing him to stop.

"Get your grimy paws off me!" Christie whacked Jack in the arm with one of her free hands.

"Ye asked fer it." Jack smirked as her face held anger but didn't say anything. He got up helping himself up, but not lending her a hand.

Glaring at him, she stood up fixing her clothes. Will watched what was exchanged between the two and wondered why they were together.

"So… what brings you in Port Royal, Miss Christie?" William asked in query.

"This filthy…" she started before Jack covered her mouth up with his ringed hand.

"This lass talks too much fer her own good. All lies! Yep!" Jack laughed nervously. "She just is visiting her… great-great grandma's distant niece's daughter." Jack blurted out hastily.

Will gazed at him in doubt remembering the lie Jack made up before and changed his view back to the struggling Christie in Jack's clutch.

Elbowing Jack in the stomach, she pulled away quickly, as Jack grabbed his stomach from the blow. "As I was saying, this filthy pirate decided to blow my ship into smithereens, kill my entire crew, and decided it was fine to hold me hostage and make me work on his ship!" she spat viciously glaring at Jack.

"All lies!" Jack recovered and stood back up.

"You're the one that lies!" she yelled back. William backed up from the two fighting. "And don't deny that because what I said was true and you know it!" she said furious in wrath.

"Fine!" Jack cringed in fear of getting a punch. "Actually ye left-,"

Christie cut him off with a forceful slap, making his head swing to the side. Jack rubbed his stinging jaw and spun his head back around to face her.

"Okay… Maybe I deserved that." Jack said with a face of grimace.

"You insufferable man! You deserve to die." She yelled at him forgetting William was watching intently on both of them.

"Stop!" William jumped in between of them holding Christie from hitting Jack. "Can't you two work this problem out?"

"NO!" Jack and Christie shouted at the same time, which made them glare at each other.

"How about Jack, you get her a new ship?" William suggested.

"What?!?" Jack shouted appalled.

"Because you blew her ship up, I believe you started the problem." William reasoned out.

"I can't believe ye are taking her side!" Jack whined crossing his arms. "Well… you are a eunuch after all."

"Am not!" William argued back.

"Are to!" Jack grinned. "Ye just fight back because ye are in denial."

"I am not!" his face turned red from anger.

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

Christie slowly inched quietly out the door and into the streets. She laughed aloud not believing how could they be fighting over such a ridiculous statement. Sighing with relief, she hastily walked to a nearby tavern for some good old rum.

* * *

"ARE TO!" 

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE… wait… where did she go?" Jack looked around the room mystified.

"Huh?" Will said scanning the room also.

"I hav' ta find her." Jack replied urgently.

"Because?" William started.

"Uh… Just because she has a little something of mine." Jack untruthfully told and ran out the door on his mission to find Christie.

"Jack, come back!" William shouted and locked the door before chasing after Jack.

* * *

Again! I hope you liked this chapter but please leave a review! It only takes like 30 seconds to leave one so please please do! Luv ya lots if you do! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks alot for the reviews and messages! They help me improve! And I'm not really sure about if this chapter is under rated or so and etc. Tell me if it is. Luv ya lots if you leave a review:)

* * *

Christie sat at the bar feeling unwanted attention around her. Sipping her rum, she ignored them hoping that they would disappear. 

"'Ello, pretty. Why don't a pretty little thing like ye have some fun with me?" an ugly man with a long dirty brown beard came up to her. His face had scars running along it going down to his neck and a crooked nose that protruded his face.

"Piss off." She shot back at him.

"Such foul language from a lovely little thing ye are." The man snorted and pulled her up against his side.

"Let go or I'll make you a eunuch!" she threatened.

"Stop fussing! I'll make it worth yer while." The man laughed at her face of revolt and pulled her outside the tavern.

She reached into her belt and realized that Jack had disarmed her, which left her with nothing to defend her with. Punching the man in the face, she ran but the man recovered quickly and pulled her back. The man wiped off his bleeding nose and laughed.

"Vicious little thing ye are." He mocked and dragged her down the alleyway.

Panic started to overcome her, fearing what might become of the situation. _Stay calm…_she ordered herself staying as stiff as she could. The man pushed her against the cold stonewall, kissing her sealed shut tight lips. His strong tongue pushed her lips apart, leaving them bruised and sore. She finally relaxed pretending to go along with the kiss but felt disgusted with a nauseating feeling. Her small hands slithered down into his belt, pulling out his pistol. Clicking it, causing him to stop, feeling the cold pistol against his head.

"Ye don't know wha' ye are doing." The man thought thinking she didn't know how to use a pistol. "Put the thing down."

"Of course I know what I'm doing." She glared at him with detestation.

"Boom." The pistol shot right through his head causing his body to fall on hers. Shoving the cold dead body off of her, she stood there staring at his lifeless body, feeling no remorse at all. Blood spilled onto her clothes, making them a deeper red, and the white lines to have a patch of dark blood on it.

Jack ran down the alleyway following the boom to see Christie staring at a dead body. William came behind him stopping and turned his view to what Jack was looking at.

A strange feeling started down her throat as she fell to the ground vomiting right next to the body. Jack felt a rush of alarm surge right through him and ran to her side. Tears flooded her eyes, wanting to cry out for everything that happened; the loss of loved ones, a missing childhood, and almost being hurt. Her vision blurred, causing her not to notice Jack. Letting out a choked whimper, tears streamed down her face.

Jack couldn't help but feel concerned so he put his arm around her shoulder causing her to flinch and turn taut.

She used her hand to rub the tears away from her eyes and stared at Jack with puffy eyes. "What!" she hissed trying to erase all proof of her tears.

"Ye alrigh', luv?" Jack said full of worry that sounded in his voice.

"Yes. What makes you think that?" she recovered back in her strong tone.

"Ye are crying." He replied back.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" she spat maliciously. "You already did enough harm." She continued as the words cut Jack deeply with guilt. She stood up dusting off her clothes and pretended like nothing happened and continued to walk away from the situation.

Jack's hand shot out grabbing hers. "I'll tell ye, luv. I want ta apologize but ye refuse to take it, what more can I do?" he said in a low voice.

Her eyes started to water again and she yanked her arm away. "Nothing… Just leave me be." She ran farther away from the scene as more tears dropped from her eyes and onto the ground. She cried because of how someone really showed they cared for her and never had that before. All of her friends were just considered friends because they were the crew and they'd just play games of cards and help run the ship.

Jack crept slowly behind her along with Will. Watching her throw herself pathetically on the ground, sobbing hidden behind the giant tree. Motioning William to stay quiet, he came closer to her exhausted form. Waiting there for a few minutes, watching her fall to sleep. He then walked closer and hoisted her up over his shoulder. "Now, do me a favor, Will. Find a place where this lass can sleep." He ordered.

"She can sleep in my house. Elizabeth already lives there with me. We have one extra guest room but we will be getting a new house soon. Follow me." Will said while walking off with Jack carrying Christie.

William knocked on the door to have it fly open to show Elizabeth in a nightgown. "WILL!" she exclaimed happily and kissed him on the lips. "Where were you? I've been worrying about you." She said all too quickly.

"I've brought a friend over." He whispered in her ear. Glancing behind her almost husband she spotted Jack with a woman strewn on his shoulder.

"Jack!" she squealed and pushed him and William inside the house shutting the door. "How are you?"

"Fine. And ye?" Jack asked back.

"Terrific. So… what brings you here in the middle of the night?" she asked impatiently.

"Well you see… I needed… uh…" Jack mumbled.

"He needed a place to stay along with his… friend." Will replied thoughtfully.

"What type of friend?" Elizabeth demanded thinking Will meant a whore.

"A friend, friend. Like us." Will said covering up for Jack's hostage.

"Oh!" she answered. "Well, here! I'll show you the guest room. I'm really terribly sorry but you two have to share the room. We only have one extra room."

"It's fine." Jack blurted instantly.

"It's upstairs so just follow my lead." She told Jack and walked upstairs and around the corner to the guestroom. "I hope it suits you both." She said politely while opening the door to the pleasant giant room.

"Of course." Jack replied. "G'night." He said as she closed the door behind her. Jack gently placed Christie on the bed while slipping off his effects and going onto the other side of the bed. "G' night, luv." Jack whispered to the sleeping Christie. He closed his eyes hoping tomorrow would be a better day and probably he could get her to forgive him. It just was too hard for him to apologize regularly. He took one more glimpse of her before finally resting from his tiresome day.

* * *

Yep! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or so! I still have to edit it a little. I hoped you liked this chapter! 

-CaptainESavvy


	7. The Beginning of the Banquet

Gosh! I'm so so so SORRY! I was so busy these few days and I got all these test and a speech and debate tournament this week so I don't have much time to write. I forgot to post up this new chapter and I was still trying to edit it so sorry if there are more grammar mistakes but it's a pretty lengthy chapter. Please read! Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget when your done reading please leave a review. I really appreciate and luv them:)

* * *

Christie awoke in an unfamiliar room, sleeping right next to an unknown man. She rapidly spun her head around to see her captor to find Jack Sparrow sleeping peacefully. _He has such a handsome face…_ she stared at him dreamily. Her hand shot out feeling the smooth texture of his face. _Wait! Why am I doing this? I loathe this man. He destroyed my life! Who cares what he looks and acts like? He's just an arrogant cruel man who kidnapped me. _She argued mentally. Retrieving her hand, she slipped out of the bed before noticing that she wasn't on a ship but instead in a house. She swiftly walked to the heavy wooden door and pulled it open making a creaking sound. Her eyes widened in fear of waking him up. 

Walking out the door, she slowly closed the door back and continued down the hall. _Dead end… damn…_ she thought angry with herself for choosing the wrong way. She turned around to the opposite way and walked downstairs. Entering a room, she came face to face with a woman that looked of high status.

Shrieking scared of someone appearing right in her face, the woman hushed her.

"Sh!" she whispered quietly. "I don't think you want to wake up the late sleepers."

"Sorry. I just got a little scared." Christie said calming herself down. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, it is. My name's Elizabeth Swann by the way. You must be Jack's friend." She replied while sticking out her hand in greeting.

"Pleasure. I'm Captain Christie Stiles." She said while putting her trust into Elizabeth. "And I wouldn't really consider myself as Jack's so called 'friend'."

"Oh. Will and Jack told me so. I remember last night, Jack brought you here unconscious." Elizabeth recalled.

Christie just stared at her in disbelief at their lie. "I'm not Jack's friend! He's so rude I wouldn't even want to be his friend even if he paid me to!" She almost shouted, flustered. Elizabeth just stared at her saucy outburst, mouth agape. "I mean…" she started as her cheeks hinted a light shade of red. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. I used to think of Jack that way when I met him." Elizabeth chuckled at her flush.

"The truth is that Jack is holding me hostage." She recovered from embarrassment.

"What!" Elizabeth shouted in shock and covered her mouth realizing she screamed a little too loud.

"Maybe we should go outside and talk and let the lazy sleepers sleep." Christie laughed quietly.

"I was about to say that." Elizabeth laughed along while walking out the front door with Christie. "How about we do some shopping and chat it over?" she suggested trying to be friendly.

"Of course, I might need some new clothes." Christie replied starring down at her bloody old navy uniform.

"I might have a dress that would fit you." Elizabeth responded.

"I prefer breeches. I'm not very girly." Christie briefly answered.

"Oh… okay." Elizabeth laughed. "Follow me." She said leading Christie to her room. "I hope these fit." Elizabeth said holding out a shirt and breeches. "You can change right behind that screen."

"Thank you." Christie smiled and took the clothes to go change behind the screen. Changing out of her soiled clothes; she put on the clean ones, disposing the rotten clothes.

They both walked out of the house, heading for the markets in the middle of the town.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked wishing Elizabeth would say yes so she could have someone to share a little about her life.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Elizabeth guaranteed while nodding her head.

"Good!" Christie clapped her hands cheerfully. "The truth is that I'm a pirate."

"You are?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes lit up with excitement. "Tell me what's it like!" she squealed happily.

"There's not much to it. I mostly love how free I get to be. The wind blowing in my hair… the freedom to it." Christie said with passion as if she were in a trance.

"You sound a lot like Jack." Elizabeth grinned as she thought of becoming matchmaker.

Christie glanced at Elizabeth feeling that she was hiding something. "What's with the grin?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Elizabeth replied still having that silly grin on her face. "Tell me about your ship." She asked while looking at Christie to see her response.

Christie's face drained its color as she stopped walking causing Elizabeth to halt also. Immediately Elizabeth knew she hit a sore spot and thought she should have kept her mouth shut.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Elizabeth said trying to return their peaceful conversation.

"No… it's alright." Christie answered back stiffly. "If you really want to know the truth, here goes. Jack decidedly came along out of nowhere. My crew and I were sailing in so called 'his territory'. He thought it was fine to kill all of my crew, leaving me the only survivor and took me hostage. After that, he blew up my ship sending it down to Davy Jones' Locker."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, recognizing that her dear William and friend Jack lied to her.

"I know. Astounding isn't it?" Christie asked sarcastically.

"But Will would never lie like that!" Elizabeth defended her soon to be husband.

"Apparently he did, along with Jack." Christie said.

"Jack is Jack but Will would never do such a thing!" she argued trying to deny the truth. "I don't think he would… would he?" she asked now in thought.

"I bet he just wanted to help his mate, Jack." Christie said trying to calm Elizabeth down.

"Of course. Jack always causes trouble." Elizabeth agreed shaking off the thought.

"When doesn't he not cause any trouble?" Christie snorted annoyed of the thought of Jack causing Elizabeth to laugh. She started walking again along with Elizabeth, entering a small dress shop.

"Do you wear dresses?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not often. Maybe once or twice a year but no…" Christie replied.

"Hmm… I bet a deep maroon red would look magnificent on you!" Elizabeth said while studying her.

"But what for?" Christie whined not wanting to wear a dress.

"Uh… for fun!" Elizabeth lied trying to cover up her little plan that just formulated in her mind.

"Such as?" Christie asked feeling something was out of place.

"I bet a dress looks pretty on you. You should wear them more often." Elizabeth urged.

"Okay…" Christie sighed in loss knowing that Elizabeth would keep bugging her if she won't. "Only two dresses."

Elizabeth looked through the racks searching for dresses for Christie and herself. Pulling eight dresses out of the rack, handing five to Christie and keeping the other three for herself. "Try those on." She demanded while pushing her to the lady at the front counter.

"The dressing room is here. Follow me." The lady said walking to the back of the room and showing a dressing screen. "Let me know if they fit alright." The lady continued before walking off.

Christie watched the woman return back to her place before going behind the dressing screen trying on all the dresses. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she found that red did go good with her. _Guess Elizabeth is right _she smiled to herself. Changing back to her men's attire, she grabbed the dresses and walked out of the room.

"How did they work?" Elizabeth jumped up from her position.

"They all fit." Christie said holding up they dresses.

"Then we'll take them all!" Elizabeth bellowed in a loud tone.

"Actually, I believe only two?" Christie tried to say but Elizabeth ignored her. "It was two!" she shouted causing Elizabeth to look back at her.

"Fine! Make it three!" she tried to force Christie to get more dresses.

"Ugh… Fine." Christie gave in again and put the light blue dress and the yellow dress back onto the clothes rack.

"Do you want these shoes to go with the dresses?" the lady asked coming into the room holding out two pairs of high-heeled shoes. One was a deep maroon matching her red dress and a black one to match the others. "Only cost you five more shillings."

"Add it in." Christie said beating Elizabeth to it. Handing the coins to the lady for both Elizabeth's and her dresses, she received the dresses and shoes packed up neatly in boxes.

"I was supposed to pay." Elizabeth pouted disappointed.

"No it's alright! I insist that I pay." Christie smirked while walking out the door with the boxes that almost blocked her front view. Heading back to Elizabeth's house, both of them chatted about Elizabeth's upcoming wedding.

"I know this is a little late, but could you possibly be my maid of honor?" Elizabeth asked meekly.

"Of course." Christie said all too fast without thinking about it.

"Great! I have to buy you a dress!" Elizabeth smiled at her sly idea.

"Wait… You planned that out didn't you?" she asked annoyed.

"Maybe…" Elizabeth grinned.

"Fine! You can buy me the dress but I will pay you back." Christie giggled.

"No, no! I pay for the dress." Elizabeth giggled along with her. Walking into the house, they deposited the items on the floor so the maids could bring them up later.

Both Christie and Elizabeth were still giggling as they entered the kitchen.

"Ello, luvs." Jack said from the chair, his legs propped up on the table, crossed at his ankles. He was wondering why they were giggling.

Christie's smile dropped into a frown. "Hello." She replied dully but not trying to show rudeness in front of her new friend Elizabeth.

"Jack. May I have a word with you?" Elizabeth said breaking the silent tension from Christie and Jack.

"Of course." Jack replied. "Go 'head." He nodded for her to proceed still sitting there.

"I'll leave." Christie said quietly to escape. Walking hurriedly out of the room, she headed to the entrance room. "Excuse me!" she flagged down the maid.

"Yes?" the maid huffed with insolence.

"Do you mind to tell me where the garden is?" Christie asked as politely as she could although she knew the maid was rude.

"It's that way." The maid replied rudely while pointing her finger in the direction.

Watching the maid walk away, Christie gave her a glare at the back of her head. She continued on her way outside and into the garden for some fresh air to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

"Did you really take Christie as a hostage?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone. 

"Who told ye tha'?" Jack questioned her.

"Answer the question Jack." She demanded.

"Alright. I confess… I took her hostage to make her forgive me for destroying her ship." Jack admitted.

"Then why don't you apologize?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've tried." Jack sighed hopelessly.

"You could've let her go." She offered him help, which left him stumped on why he didn't.

"Elizabeth?" Will walked into the room and smiles when he spots her. "Good morning." He greeted her and hugged her from behind.

"You mean good afternoon, sleepy." She smiled back at him.

Jack felt out of place and lowered his tired eyes to the ground. _Why couldn't I be like that? __**Ye'll turn soft and yer a pirate. **__Bloody 'ell. Go away. _Jack fought with himself.

"Jack!" both Elizabeth and Will shouted breaking his thoughts.

"Wha'?" he looked around in confusion.

"We just wanted to say that you will escort Christie at our wedding." Will informed him.

"Fine with me as long as she doesn't act like tha feisty wench tha' she is." Jack grinned at the thought of her.

"Don't be so harsh on her. I know you've taken a fancy to her, you don't have to deny it." Elizabeth smirked as his grin was immediately wiped off his face.

"No I don't." Jack replied annoyed.

"Of course you do! That's why you never let her go!" Elizabeth laughed at his priceless face.

"No… I don't." Jack firmly stated.

"You'll recognize it sooner or later. Don't be ashamed of who you fancy." Elizabeth replied walking out the room with Will.

"I'm not denying it!" Jack shouted at them. "Am I?" he mumbled to himself. "Nah. I not." he hopped out of his seat and decided to go bother Christie.

* * *

"Hello. I don't believe we met." A man wearing a grayish wig said walking up to Christie. "I'm Governor Swann and you are?" 

"Oh… hello. I'm Christie." She answered not telling the rest of her name. "You must be Elizabeth's father… Am I right?"

"Of course." He answered cheerfully. "So what brings you in Port Royal on such a lovely day?"

"Well… uh…" she stumbled on her words. "I'm… uh…William's distant cousin's cousin auntie's sister's niece. I'm just here for the wedding."

"Oh! Why of course!" Elizabeth's father said as if he was suffering from memory loss. "Pleasure to meet you!" he said grabbing her hand and patting it with his other and let go afterwards. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Port Royal. I bet you would really fancy seeing Commodore Norrington except he is out sailing in the seas on the search for Jack Sparrow. He really is a fine gentleman. It would be such a shame to miss a chance to see him." He said tried to get her interested in the Commodore.

Christie nodded her head not really agreeing but just to make him happy.

"Well, I've got to get going. I have to speak to my daughter of course." Mr. Swann said and quickly walked off to the house. "Good day, Miss Christie."

"Good day!" Christie replied waving her hand to him. Sitting down on the bench she sighed in relief that the old man believed her. She didn't even look like William Turner, not a slight feature.

"William's distant cousin's cousin auntie's sister's niece?" a suave voice asked.

Turn her head to the side to look where the smooth voice came from, she spotted Jack Sparrow leaning against the tree, legs crossed at the ankles, a handsome smirk spread across his face as if something was amusing to him.

"Do you find something amusing?" she asked calmly but couldn't help but feel an attraction for him as also a passion of hatred.

"Very." He answered as his grin grew.

"I hope you know that I'm not going to talk to you." She said keeping her cool.

"Ye are talking right now." Jack smiled thinking he would win this little game of theirs. She turned her head not answering and stared blankly ahead of her. He stood up and walked right in front of her blocking her view. "Feisty wench." He mocked but she made no noise of protest or of angriness. She stood up wordlessly and walked away from him.

"Come on, luv." Jack whined following her as if he was a lost puppy. She ignored him and walked inside of the house, Jack trailing behind. Walking upstairs, she went inside of the room from she had woken up in the morning.

Just noticing, she took realization that she walked herself right into a trap. She spun on her heels to face Jack locking the door, leaving them both inside the room. "Talk, luv or I'll make ye talk." He smiled seductively.

Her eyes were wide as saucers in fear of what he was going to do. Her heart was beating ten times faster than her usual rate. A loud thump, thump was heard inside of her. She backed up against the wall, her hands pressed flat.

Jack walked up to her and stood one inch away, his breathe lightly puffing on her face making her lose her focus. "Talk." He repeated again but in a softer voice.

Her eyes lowered to his lips, watching them moving in a hypnotizing manner. Jack spotted her glance at his lips and smirked. Leaning in closer, his lips barely touched her and suddenly pulled away as fast as he could. A small noise of protest escaped through her lips causing Jack to grin. "Can't resist can ye, luv?" Jack teased.

"Or is it you who can't resist me?" she asked breaking her silence.

"So ye are talking now?" Jack jeered.

"But… You can't resist me." She purred back with emphasis on every single word. "That's why you have to follow every move I make. To be there exactly when I'm there. To keep me on your ship, not letting me go free."

Jack felt cornered as she used facts against him, which caused his mind to fight him saying he taken a fancy to her. He stepped closer to her, closing the gaps, his body against hers. She was tantalizing him, making him want her more, a feeling he just took notice of. His lips hovered over hers, almost touching but not quite.

"Christie? Jack? Are you both in there?" a voice questioned while knocking lightly on the door breaking the serenity.

"Yes!" Christie shouted back. She ran to the door leaving Jack standing there with his eyes closed muttering heated curses to himself. She unlocked the door to find Elizabeth standing there with a questioning look.

"I was going to tell you that Jack will be escorting you for my wedding incase he didn't tell you. Which is two days from now." Elizabeth smiled.

"WHAT!" Christie shouted feeling irate. "But… But… but he's…" she stuttered on her words.

"Don't worry!" Elizabeth said smirking at her ingenious plan. "He'll take good care of you." She laughed and walked away.

"No! Come back!" Christie begged. "Why him?" she whispered sadly.

"Tell me, luv, don't ye want ta spend more time with ol' Jack." Jack smiled and pushed the door shut, leaning on it.

"No." she answered crossing her arms against her chest.

"I know ye luv me." Jack grinned. "It's because ye deny it ta yer self. As always, temptation will bring ye ta my side."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Christie replied back shoving him off the door.

"Tha' wasn't very nice." He mocked as a fake pout spread across his face.

"Whatever…" Christie mumbled and walked outside slamming the door behind her. "Elizabeth?" she asked unsure of where Elizabeth went. She slowly walked down the stairs to find an empty entrance way. Creeping slowly into the kitchen, it also was empty. "Elizabeth?" she asked again. Something poked the side of her shoulder causing her to spin around and shriek. "You almost gave me a fright there." She sighed in relief.

"I forgot to tell you something." Elizabeth said urgently.

"What?" Christie asked a little annoyed. "Please tell me it doesn't deal with Jack."

"There is a banquet at my father's house tonight and he wanted to invite you since you are William's relative." Elizabeth laughed at the last two words.

Christie giggled and answered, "I needed to find some way out."

"I should help you prepare! You have to wear a dress and all." Elizabeth grinned and pushed Christie out of the room and upstairs. "By the way, your dress is in my room. The maids possibly thought it was mine."

"Oh." Christie just said.

"I bet the maroon dress I picked out for you works just fine." Elizabeth said. "I almost forgot again! Commodore Norrington made it back from his trip. My father said he ran into Jack and some other few details. The commodore said he met this wonderful woman that he fancied the moment he saw her but Jack kidnapped her." She continued. "You happen to know someone named Kristen Sparrows aboard the Pearl?"

Christie burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "I lied to Norrington." She said while recovering from her spasmodic outburst. "I used a little teensy part of Jack's last name to hide my real identity." Elizabeth just nodded her head not understanding. "Wait… what if he sees me and recognizes me! Then they would find out I'm a pirate…"

"Calm down. Just make up a lie like you do. Say that you jumped overboard the Pearl and swam to Port Royal." Elizabeth suggested trying to help.

"That's a great idea!" Christie clapped her hands.

"Here's the bodice." Elizabeth replied holding out the clothes. "You might need help with the lacings. I'll call for the maid because I have to get dressed too." She said leaving the room to find the maid.

Christie slipped out of her clothes and put on the bodice. She waited there as a maid came in to help with the lacings. Recognizing the maid as the rude one, she hoped that the maid wouldn't sabotage her. The corset was put on her, tightened, as if they were smashing her rib cages. Taking small breaths, she finally got a glimpse at herself in the mirror. The maid curled her hair into ringlets, putting some hair into a bun, and leaving a few ringlets dangling. Once the maid left, she relaxed a little but not much because of the cutting circulation caused from the corset. Slipping on the shoes, she walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

She took dainty steps down the stairs with a graceful walk.

Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Christie walk with an elegant flow. He gulped nervously hoping he would be himself. _Pull it together ol' Jack. It's just tha feisty wench._ A little voice reprimanded him.

"Ye look lovely, luv." Jack smirked masking his thoughts.

"Jack?" she asked confused staring at Jack's new attire.

"Tha one and only." Jack mock-bowed.

"I've see you know that Jack will be escorting you tonight at the banquet." Will smiled at Christie.

"Of course." Christie lied smoothly.

"You two can leave without us. I'm waiting for Elizabeth… We have to close up a few things before we leave. We'll meet up later." Will said pushing them out the door. "The carriage is right there." He pointed straight ahead. He ran back inside leaving Christie and Jack standing there.

Jack offered his arm, which Christie took unhappily, slowly escorting her to the carriage. "Ladies first." Jack fake-bowed again opening the door to the carriage.

Christie ignored what she thought was his cocky attitude and climbed into the carriage. Jack climbed in after her sitting across from her.

The carriage started to move slowly as the horses picked up their pace. Christie stared at Jack from the corner of her eye, taking in his full semblance.

Jack felt something staring at him so her turned his head to see Christie staring at him. Winking at her, making her turn her head away, cheeks slightly pink.

The ride was quiet and all was heard was the clicking of the horses' hooves. Finally, the carriage stopped as the driver opened the door for them.

Christie slowly climbed out and waited for Jack. Jack jumped out of the carriage and took her arm in his.

They both walked to the door of the governor's mansion, to stop and talk to the governor.

"Mr. Swann. I'd like to thank you for inviting me. I decided to bring one of my friends along, Thomas Smith." She lied.

"Glad you could make it Miss Christie. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith." Mr. Swann said. "Go inside and enjoy yourselves."

Christie and Jack walked inside blending in with the crowd.

Christie scanned the room and spotted her target, James Norrington. "You can go off now, Jack." She whispered and tried to pull away but Jack kept a firm grip on her.

"Not so fast, luv." Jack smirked at her pouting face. "I think I'll keep you right here."

"Please." She begged desperately and finally saw Norrington look at her. "The commodore spotted us." She hissed quietly as Norrington walked closer.

"Miss Sparrows." Norrington greeted which made Jack start fake coughing. "And you are?" Norrington asked jealous.

"Thomas Smith." Jack feigned clearing his throat. "This is my fiancée." Jack lied trying to say Christie was his, which made Christie glare at Jack for such an outrageous outburst.

"Have I met you before, you look familiar." Norrington said speculating Jack.

"No." Jack falsely said in response.

"Well good day to you both. I expect you should have a great time." Norrington said disappointedly and walked away before his face could turn red because he liked Christie.

"Sparrows?" Jack laughed at her.

"Fiancée?" Christie snapped angrily back at him. "I just used that name to get out of trouble."

"Or maybe it is because ye can't stop thinking about me." Jack grinned facing her fully.

"You are repulsive!" Christie cried out in fake disgust. "How could you even think of that?"

"No woman can resist me charms." Jack chuckled at her angry face.

"If anything, it should be the other way around. You can't stop thinking about me so you had to think of fiancée to lie that I was yours." Christie argued back.

"Not-uh!" Jack retorted covering up. "I was just making it seem more reasonable."

"You could have been my brother!" Christie shot back.

"Well… uh… I wasn't thinking of tha'." Jack fibbed.

"Sure-," Christie started but was interrupted.

"Dinner will be served shortly in the dining room." A butler shouted among the noise quieting the flamboyant guests before walking away back to his other duties.

Christie walked away but not before Jack could grab her arm. Jack smirked at how he was annoying her to no point and pulled her to the dining room. He pulled out her chair for her allowing her to sit down.

Christie sat down and watched Norrington sit across from her and Jack sit to the left of her. _This is going to be one devious and troublesome night _Christie thought and sighed hoping that it would turn out to be fine.

* * *

Please leave a review! I luv ya lots if you do:)

-CaptainESavvy

Btw I don't think I would be posting soon, so please be patient! I might post within a week or so! Thanks again! Toodles!


	8. A Rum Encounter

Hello! Thanks again for reviews:) Luv ya lots! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Dropping her fork clattering loudly onto the plate, everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look at her. "Sorry." Christie whispered and waited for everyone to resume before she gave Jack the nastiest glare she could muster up. She felt his hand on her thigh and his hand was inching higher. Pretending to drop her fork on the ground, she crawled under the table, knocking his hand away. Stomping her heel on Jack's foot causing him to make a face of grimace above.

"Are you alright Jack?" Elizabeth asked, who was sitting to the left of him.

"Yeah." Jack whispered holding his breathe. "I just dropped my knife." He lied and crawled under the table also. "Tha' wasn't nice." Jack whispered to Christie.

"What you did wasn't nice!" she retorted. "You ever do that again, I will literally kill you."

"Ye already tried." Jack laughed quietly.

"But next time I will succeed." She threatened which made Jack gulp. "Now… let's go back up there and act like decent human beings." She hissed before sitting back into her chair.

Jack copied her, and continued with the dinner not causing disturbance. Once dinner was done, Christie took a walk around in the house before exiting out into the gardens, alone.

She looked up staring at the black sky filled with white bright stars, illuminating along with the moon, light.

"Erm." Someone cleared his or her throat behind her back. She turned around expecting it was Jack but instead, Norrington.

"Oh, hello. What brings you out here?" she asked.

"It's a lovely night. I just wanted to talk with you." Norrington said.

"The stars make out here feel like a dance stage." Christie smiled at nothing.

"And if I may have this dance?" Norrington bowed.

"Of course, Mr. Norrington." She nodded.

"Please, its James." He corrected her.

"James." She said copying him. Christie positioned her arms, one on his shoulder, the other holding his hand. Norrington's arm was positioned one at her waist and the other holding her hand. He slowly stepped forward as she followed his steps. Not one of them said anything, but danced late into the night, until the time was 1:00 in the morning.

"Oh… I have to go." Christie said quickly. "I didn't recognize time!"

"Will I ever see you again?" Norrington asked.

"I'm not sure but if its fate, we'll meet again one day." Christie responded and held out her hand for a shake but got a kiss on the backside of her hand, causing a blush to form on her cheeks. "Good night, James." She waved while walking back to Elizabeth and Will's house.

"Good night, Kristen." He smiled sadly as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

"My god Christie! Where were you! I was getting worried." Elizabeth pulled Christie inside of the house. 

"I didn't realize the time. James and I were dancing outside." Christie blushed at the last sentence.

"And I'm starting to believe that you've fallen for him." Elizabeth joked while laughing.

"Actually, I was just dancing. It meant nothing more than that." Christie replied but was still red. "I better go to sleep before I wake others up."

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded her head while going upstairs to her room.

Christie followed her but went to the guest room instead. Opening the door quietly, she spotted Jack sleeping on the bed. Sighing, she went behind the changing screen to get changed. Trying to reach the back of her dress, she couldn't quite grasp it. Each time she tried, the corset would suffocate her body. Growling angrily, she stood there. "Stupid maid." She mumbled irate. Walking out of behind the screen, she looked at the bed again to find Jack gone. "Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes, luv?" a voice said behind her. She turned around to face Jack one inch away.

"I was wondering… if you could…" she started but blushed beet red and used her fingers to fiddle one of her loose strands of hair. "Help me take off my dress." She finished quickly.

Jack showed a grin of triumph and answered. "Of course, deary. I could do a lot more than that." Jack purred seductively.

"I don't have any need for that." Christie hissed back infuriated. "Now help me take it off!"

"Don't need to be so pushy, luv. If ye really wanted it off tha' bad, all ye had ta do was ask." Jack joked.

Christie rolled her eyes annoyed but not trying to say anything so he couldn't comment back. Within a few seconds, her dress fell the ground surrounding her. She was about to move but then Jack took off her corset for her. "There ye go, luv." Jack smirked at her.

"Thank you." Christie whispered meekly.

"No problem." Jack replied before climbing back into the bed.

Christie went behind the screen and found a set of bedclothes. She took off her bodice and pulled over the sleeping gown and put on the thin robe. Her feet padded softly on the wooden floors as she climbed into the opposite side of the bed from Jack. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, luv." Jack answered back but was still thinking of the night's events. He felt betrayed although he really wasn't. He was a teensy bit jealous…or tremendously jealous that he didn't get to dance with Christie and Norrington did. _Damn it, Jack…_ a voice echoed in his head. _Ye can't be falling fer her. She's a wench! A pirate's only luv is the sea. THE SEA! _Jack turned in his spot, not getting any sleep at all with the thoughts bugging him.

Christie opened her eyes to feel Jack shifting in his spot. "Jack?" she asked again.

"Wha' luv!" Jack hissed angrily that he couldn't sleep. "I mean wha'?" Jack corrected himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked but couldn't help to feel concerned.

"Yep." Jack lied. "Nothing ye need to worry yer pretty little head off."

"Okay, Jack. Sleep well." Christie said falling into sleep.

Jack grumbled to himself rolling over and over and finally climbed out of the bed. _Tha one and only solution tha' solves everything… _Jack thought as a smiled spread across his face. _Rum. _

He quickly snuck out of the room, leaving the house quietly. He headed for a nearby tavern not caring for the name of it. Barging in, making a vast appearance, walking to the bar and sat down. "Rum." He said before the barkeeper could say anything.

"Of course." The bartender said before filling up a mug of rum and handing it to Jack.

Tossing three shillings, he grabbed the rum and gulped it down. "Keep it going." Jack slurred. He handed the barkeeper the money for more mugs.

"Here! Take the entire bottles of rum!" the man huffed angrily and shoved five rum bottles in front of Jack.

"Aye." Jack grinned excitedly and uncorked one of the bottles. Downing huge gulps of rum, he gave a watery smile to the empty seat right next to him. He started on his third bottle after a few minutes

"'Ello, mate." Jack slurred drunkenly to the chair. "Wan' some rum?" he offered holding out his fourth bottle. "Fine, yer loss." He replied to nothing while pulling the rum bottle back to his chest and drinking it. "Wha's tha, mate?" he chuckled. "Ye want ta hear a story about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" He downed the rest of his fifth bottle and continued to talk to no one. "And then, they made chief their me." He finished dramatically. "Ta, mate. Got ta rest take a." He got up causing many people to give him strange looks.

He staggered drunkenly out of the tavern and luckily made it back to the Turner's house. Knocking on the door, a butler answered. "Excuse me, but what do you want? Mr. Turner and Ms. Swann are asleep."

"What I really wan' is some sleep with Miss… Christina… Christine… Kirsten… Chrissie… Christie…" Jack stumbled stupidly on his own words not meaning exactly what he was saying. "Chrissie! Tha's the one!" Jack clapped his hands cheerfully. "I wan' really sleep some with… Christina and ta ye move way out." Jack motioned his hands, swinging them crazily. "I talk need ta Christine." He gurgled and pushed the butler out of the way.

"You can't go in here without permission!" the butler shouted quietly but Jack ignored him walking up the stairs, almost tripping on every other step. Stumbling into the room he and Christie shared, he pushed the door open with a boom and slowly climbed into the bed, waking up Christie.

"What are you doing?" Christie asked sleepily.

"What you are doing?" Jack replied back. "I sleep going ta with Christie so night good."

"What?" Christie questioned confused on his mix of words.

"I'm what doing what I'm doing, which is doing what doing ye want ta me, so I'm doing what ye is doing want me ta do and do what doing does." Jack put up one finger and swirled it in the air.

"You're not making any sense at all." Christie huffed annoyed. "This better be a good reason why you woke me up."

"Perfect sense I make, ye sense that no make…" Jack began but snored loudly, falling asleep.

"A man that can't hold his own liquor." Christie snorted to herself and closed her eyes, falling back into slumber.

* * *

Hehe! Please leave a review! I luv ya if ya do! I might not post tommorow, it depends if i get a lot of homework. Don't exactly trust when I will post because I sometimes say I will but then I won't post for a few days. But I will post soon! Luv the support and reviews:)

-CaptainESavvy


	9. More rum and Mistuh Norrington

Again I want to thank you for leaving reviews:) I have an ending already but I'm not going to spoil it, hehe. It's a little... how to put it... depressing but there will be a sequel! I just need to write more in the middle chapters to tie it in. Yep! I hope you like this chapter. I really didn't have enough time to check for spelling mistakes and more so I apologize. Please leave a review! X)

* * *

Adjusting to the blinding sunlight illuminating the room, she sat up yawning wearily. Looking at Jack's sleeping figure, she recalled last night events. Attempting to get out of bed, she felt something around her waist pull her back into the bed. Her eyes slowly focused on Jack's arm and grumbled irately to herself. Plucking Jack's arm off of her she tried again but the arm flew back to its position.

"Jack." Christie huffed noisily. "This is no time for playing games." She watched him make no movement of getting up so she pushed him a little. "Let go now." She pleaded but he did nothing again. Bringing her face, so it was almost touching his by a few centimeters, she raised her voice louder. "LET GO!" she screeched right before his face causing his eyes to fly open.

"Stop the noise!" Jack whined grasping his head in pain letting go of her waist.

"Thank you." Christie huffed annoyed. Climbing out of the bed, she looked in the mirror and combed her golden silky hair with her slender fingers. "Do you have any idea how tired I am? You coming into the room in the middle of the morning is very disturbing." Christie crankily snapped at Jack facing him.

"Stop!" Jack begged still clutching his head.

"You know what! You are insufferable!" Christie screamed and stomped furiously out of the room leaving Jack groaning to himself.

"Christie!" Elizabeth shouted across the hall and chased after her.

"What?" Christie groaned tiredly.

"Since you are my maid of honor… I just needed your measurements for the dress so we are going to have to go to the shop." Elizabeth explained.

"Fine." Christie answered involuntarily. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and hurriedly walked to the tailoring shop.

"Yes?" the shopkeeper asked.

"We need a measurement for her and dress." Elizabeth answered while nodding her head at Christie.

"Alright." The owner replied and took Christie to another room for measurements. "By the way, you can pick out the cloth you want and design. There's a book in the front and some clothe choices over there." The shopkeeper said while pointing her chubby fingers in the area of the items directing Elizabeth.

Once Christie was measured, she found Elizabeth. "So what do you plan on making me wear?" Christie queried.

"How about this dress for the wedding and this one for the reception?" Elizabeth pointed at the pages with the dress designs on them.

"You choose, it's your wedding." Christie yawned before shutting her eyes closed. Elizabeth nodded her head and went to the owned to pay for the dresses to be purchased.

"Christie, wake up." Elizabeth said shaking Christie a little. "We're leaving. The dress should be done by tonight."

Both of them left the store and went back to Elizabeth's house.

"May I ask why are you so tired?" Elizabeth questioned staring at Christie's glossy eyes.

"You wouldn't want to know." Christie laughed in a fatigued voice. "Jack woke me up sometime early in the morning. He was drunk."

"Oh…" Elizabeth replied understanding. "I believe you've taken fancy to Jack."

"I DO NOT!" Christie screamed outraged. "He is intolerable and arrogantly rude."

"Really! It is extremely obvious you have a fancy on him." Elizabeth said trying to get the thought in Christie's mind.

"I hate him! He is the rudest most horrid, disgusting man I ever met. I wouldn't even have a single thought on why I would like him. He is repulsive! Revolting! Despicable!" Christie retorted fiercely.

"I know you're denying it otherwise you wouldn't have fought to hard to defend yourself. How would you react if Jack actually fancied you?" Elizabeth asked slyly.

"He would never. I mean he isn't that type of man I would want anyways. He is a womanizer and not loyal. I would be looking for maybe more of something such as an intelligent, loyal, trustworthy, friendly and caring man. But I have much more problems at stake right now than to worry about a man." Christie responded. "Are you trying to say Jack fancies me right now?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth stuttered on her thoughts. "No… I was just wondering."

Christie just nodded her head and walked inside of the house leaving Elizabeth to do other preparations for her wedding. Walking to her room, a hand covered her mouth, pulling her against the other person. Her screaming ended up muffled, which made the attacker hush her.

"Sh!" the person hissed. "It's me Jack." Jack laughed in her ear. He spun her around so she was facing him.

"Jack!" she gasped in shock before slapping him. Jack winced in response to the stinging slap. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

"I want ta talk ta ye." Jack rubbed his red cheek as if it was going to help. "I just wanted… I wanted taapologizeferblowingupyership."

"Excuse me?" Christie asked wondering what he was saying.

"I wanted ta apologize fer blowing up yer ship." Jack repeated. "So do ye forgive me?"

"I…" Christie started but didn't know how to answer it. All he tried to do was apologize to her but she always snapped back. "I believe I should be apologizing too. I'm sorry for being so rude. I accept your apology." She forgave him as her expression softened.

"Nah, luv. Ye had tha right." Jack argued back.

"No, it's my fault." Christie retorted.

"Nope, it's me fault." Jack replied.

"Ugh… You are so annoying." Christie laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Jack smiled that she was letting down her guard on him.

"Tha's why ye luv me." Jack mocked and laughed.

"I promise you, that statement is just bogus." She giggled.

"But I promise ye, ye will find me unable to resist and one day… you might just give in." Jack purred with a seductive smile.

"Good attempt but I know that will never happen." Christie smirked.

"Keep telling yerself tha' darlin' because ye will be persuaded by me charms." Jack said while slinging his arm over her shoulder, which made her eye it suspiciously.

"Believe me Jack. It will never happen." She repeated with a grin.

"Oh believe me it will." Jack switched the words around and copied her smirk. "So this is a truce, eh?" Jack said breaking the silence.

"Yep." Christie answered walking by Jack's side. "How about we go get some rum?"

"Ah, good ol' rum." Jack's eyes grew huge with greed. "Let's go!" he jumped up excitedly and walked faster causing Christie to copy him. Once they made it into the nearest tavern, both of them took a seat at the bar. "Keep the rum going." Jack whispered to the bartender and handed a satchel of coins over to the man. "So tell me, luv, a little about yer life."

"Hmm…. There's not much to say." Christie stated plainly. "My parents died when I was about four. The house burned down so that resulted in me living in the streets. No one cared for me then. I stole and pilfered a few shops and merchants and grew more experienced over time, which made them not notice one single thing. Then somehow I felt the sea call to me, like it was whispering to me. I the decided to become a pirate and that's my story. It's not much isn't it?"

Jack just nodded his head in response while taking a sip into his rum bottle. Christie grabbed her rum bottle and uncorked it, taking a swig. "How about you?" Christie asked interested.

"I'd prefer ta talk abou' something else." Jack muttered not wanting to talk about his past.

"C'mon! I told you my past. It can't be that bad." Christie pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Sorry, luv." Jack smirked at her face. "Instead, I'll tell ye one of me grand adventures."

Christie listened intently watching his expressions change from happy, sad, mysterious, and anger. "So you strapped a pair of sea turtles to your feet?" Christie started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Aye." Jack replied trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing anyways. "A pair of sea turtles."

"What did you use for rope?" Christie giggled catching a little flaw.

"Human hair from my back." Jack imitated her smile.

"Are you really that hairy?" she asked drunkenly.

"Care ta find out?" Jack grinned while breathing his rum scent onto her face.

"I believe I've had too much rum to even try some sort of that." She slurred while holding up her rum bottle. "To you Jack for regaining the Pearl."

"Aye. Ta the Pearl." Jack grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder slyly. Clinking his bottle with hers, he drank the rest of his bottle down, as did Christie. " Let's go back, luv."

"Aye!" she laughed mocking his pirate accent. Jack just smiled drunkenly and staggered along with her down the road.

"Isn't that Mistuh… Norrington?" She asked pointing her finger at a blue blur.

"Ye mean ol' stiff-back white-wiggy Norry." Jack said as if he was correcting her.

" Aye! Tha's the one." Christie slurred in her Bristish accent. "How about a little chat with him?"

"Let me go back ta the Turner's, eh?" Jack nodded his head and left her not realizing what would happen.

"Mistuh Norrington!" she waved her hand drunkenly at James Norrington.

"Christie?" James asked turning his head and walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going…" She started but interrupted herself with girlish giggles.

"May I ask what is so funny?" he asked confused.

"I and rum." She stated before giggling again.

"You drank rum?" James asked as his eyes opened wide.

"Aye!" she gurgled.

"Is that pirate slang?" James eyed her in disgust thinking she wasn't the woman he thought she was.

"Wait… No… Excuse me but pirate a just gave rum me." She said mixing up her words. "No… A pirate's rum gave to me… A rum gave to me just pirate… A pirate gave me to rum."

"A pirate gave you… rum?" Norrington's corrected. "There's a pirate in town!" he exclaimed and changed his calm manner into a puzzled one.

"In the…" she started but collapsed on Norrington. He stilled cared for her although he was perplexed on what happened to her and what she was saying. Lifting her up, he took her to his house not knowing where she was staying.

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. Of course this is a JackOC so there couldn't possibly be a chance that Christie would ever fall for Norry so stay tuned! Sorry to you Norry lovers but I just don't flow with that. LOL! Seriously hehe. No offense! But please leave a review. I luv them a lot:)

-CaptainESavvy


	10. a proposal

Hello! Sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes again. I'm posting right before I go to school so yep. Thanks a million for reviews! I know all of you want to read this chapter! ;) Without further ado, read :)

* * *

"Care to tell what earlier was about?" Norrington asked out of the shadows.

"What?" Christie groaned while rubbing her temples.

"Hmm… you were drinking rum. Does that ring a bell?" Norrington replied with his eyes furrowed in thought.

"Oh god… what did I do?" Christie said aloud wondering what occurred since she became drunk.

"You passed out so I decided to watch over you." He filled in her blanks.

"Did I do anything stupid?" she mumbled quietly before getting off the bed.

"You were using pirate slang." Norrington watched her face change her expression to a face showing she was mad at herself.

"I should have never trusted Jack…" she grumbled softly before she realized she said it out loud causing Norrington to jump up.

"What did you say?" Norrington asked checking to see if he heard clear.

"I mean never mind." She lied nervously.

"You said Jack. Finish it." Norrington forcefully said as his face speculated her.

"I meant Jack… Stiles. He's a distant cousin's cousin twice removed." Christie blurted out hoping he would take that answer as sufficient.

" Oh…" Norrington sighed knowing that it wasn't a certain pirate he loathed to death.

"Of course." Christie answered but was truly angry at his rudeness. "Thank you for taking care of me but I believe I was just fine out there." She responded coldly and walked to the door.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Norrington apologized hoping she would come back.

"There is no need for an apology Mr. Norrington. Good day." She retorted aloofly before dashing out of the house. Norrington watched her through the window walk away. He relaxed back becoming assuaged since she was gone. He tried to impress her but the only thing he did was displease her. His one and only wish would be to have her as his but the only two things that were in his way, Thomas Smith, her fiancé, and his own stupidity. Something about Thomas Smith didn't sit right with him, and he was going to find out at the Turner's wedding.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow!" Christie hollered banging her fist on the door. "Open up right now!"

Jack on the other side was grinning hoping to see a feisty angry Christie. He strode to the door while pulling it open to have her hand land on his chest. "'Ello, luv. I see ye couldn't resist me." Jack smirked at her appalled face and thought she looked appealing and tasty when she was angry. He watched as she recoiled her hand in disgust.

"You despicable man!" she shouted at him, which made his grin grow twice the size. "How dare you trick me into drinking rum! Leaving me to end up in a complete stranger's house!" she slapped Jack causing his grin to slide off his face.

"Jeez! Will ye stop slapping me, woman!" Jack whined while turning his stinging face to look at her.

"You deserved it! I thought I could forgive you but I guess not, you never deserved one in the first place!" she screamed at him in fury.

"Christie, what is going on?" Elizabeth stood right next to her confused by the commotion.

"Jack got me to drink rum and left me to end up in Norrington's bed!" Christie glared maliciously at Jack. Jack just smirked at her causing her face to grow more ferocious.

"Ye slept with Norrington?" Jack asked as his smirk disappeared into his jaw dropping down in shock. He felt begrudge and immediately wanted to choke Norrington.

"NO! You disgusting pirate!" she hissed before swinging her arm at his face. Jack's quick reflexes caught her arm, making her arm tremble with hate, wanting to kill him. Her other arm swung up, but again, Jack snatched it.

"Now, luv… I know ye might be angry but ye drank tha rum. So whose fault really is it?" Jack clandestinely replied.

Christie jumped up trying to kick him because her arms were being held captive. "I hope you die." She glared at him with fierce hate.

"Sticks and stones, luv." Jack smirked at how he could annoy her.

"I'm going to k-," Christie threatened before she was fractiously sojourned.

"Jack and Christie stop fighting please." Elizabeth pleaded while cutting in between the two's quarrel. "It's going to cause chaos in here."

"But…." Christie and Jack said at the same time making Christie stick her tongue out at him and Jack to still keep the silly grin on his face.

"I know Jack left you there but you shouldn't trust Jack in the first place." Elizabeth smiled watching Jack huff angrily.

"Fine." Christie answered, as it was her turn to grin. "I believe this fight is over with so I'll continue on my way." She said before walking off.

"Jack, I know you fancy her that's why you try to annoy her." Elizabeth smirked at his face. "If you really want her to fancy you, you shouldn't be too obnoxious to her."

"I don't fancy her, alrigh'!" Jack stomped his foot furiously but childishly. "Now stop saying I do 'cause I don't!"

"You keep denying it Jack but one day you will realize you denied it to yourself and by then she would be off somewhere else." Elizabeth truthfully responded to his tantrum.

Jack stomped away snappily down the stairs, going the same direction as Christie went. Turning the corner, he bumped into someone that was wearing a navy suit causing the man to fall down. Recognizing it as James Norrington, he ran away to another room hiding underneath the desk.

Norrington stood up and spun around to face nothing but thin air. He shrugged it off and continued to wait there for one of the Turners to show up.

Christie hid behind the wall spying secretly on Norrington and why he was in the house.

James felt some type of stare and turned his head to the side to see a flash of gold hair that wasn't Elizabeth's disappear behind the wall.

Christie pressed her back flat against the wall, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. She was listening for footsteps that would tell if he was coming forward.

James quietly walked closer to the room, trying not to scare away whatever it was but accidentally stepped one foot to loud.

Christie took it as the signal to run. She ran to the other room slamming the door shut, blocking it with a chair.

James heard it running and chased the direction of the noise. It led up to a door that was shut tight. Pressing his ears against it to listen if anything was in there.

Christie spun around to see an empty room that was set up like an office. She slowly walked around the room as her heart dissipated its fast rate.

She stood there quietly staring at the door as if someone was going to break it down. A shadow crept up to her while pulling her flush against its body and breathing on her neck. She let out a small shriek, but used her own hand to cover her mouth. She turned her head around to see it was Jack. "Don't do that Jack." She whispered quietly. "You scared me. Norrington is just outside of this door."

Norrington strained his ears trying to listen but couldn't hear anything but a bunch of whispering voices.

"Oh… I know." Jack seductively said before kissing her on her throat causing a moan to escape her.

"Jack… stop." Christie pushed him off of her breaking the daze. "Why do you do this Jack?" she asked meekly. "I mean one day you're mean, the next, you're nice and then mean again, and now you're kissing me."

Jack didn't know the answer either and couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

"I think he left." Christie whispered before walking to the door and removed the chair and yanked the door open to have Norrington to fall down at her feet. "Gah!" she screamed before getting angry. "What are you doing here?" she glared at Norrington.

"I was… uh… I was looking for Mr. Turner." He lied stuttering.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition, is it Norry?" Jack also glared at Norrington.

"You! What are you doing here Sparrow." Norrington spat while narrowing his eyes at Jack. "You missed your appointment to the gallows last time, pirate, but this time I will kill you before!" James yelled in fury before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Jack. "Don't touch her." James said menacingly meaning Christie.

"Ye mean her?" Jack grinned daftly and pulled Christie to his side.

"Stop!" Christie screeched furiously while wriggling in Jack's grip.

"You shall die!" Norrington yelled and swung his sword at Jack causing Jack to let go of Christie.

"Stop it! STOP!" Christie shrieked. "Bloody men." She cursed under her breath. She ran out of the room to get her effects. Coming back into the room, she found Jack and James still fighting. Pulling out her sword she jumped into the fierce fight.

"Get out of here Kristen!" Norrington ordered Christie.

"NO! I will not be treated like some delicate lady! And if you think that's who I am, well I'm not!" she shouted back before switching her sword to attack Norrington, which he parried.

"Then what are you?" James asked in fear of what she might say.

"Something that you despise of very much." Christie lowered her voice.

"I don't despise you." He whispered. "I don't want to fight you." He said lowering his sword.

Jack interrupted their moment by swinging his sword at Norrington's causing the fight to rile up again. "She's a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" Jack filled in the blanks.

"If she was, where is her mark!" Norrington yelled hoping she wasn't. "Is this true?" Norrington asked her but as found his weakness and kicked Norrington's sword out of his hand.

"Surrender." Jack lowered his voice into a dangerous tone as his eye's turned black. Christie realized the sudden change in the atmosphere and stared at Jack's eyes before looking away because of how threatening they looked.

"Yes… it is." Christie answered looking everywhere but Jack or Norrington. "I lied to you because I believe you would have me hanged. And my name isn't Kristen, its Christie."

"But… you don't even act like a pirate. How could you be one?" Norrington asked hoping she was tell a lie.

"My father always told me stories about pirates that fascinated me. I hardly can remember them. When both of them died, I needed to find a way to survive so I became a pirate." She answered.

"Surrender and I'll spare yer life." Jack said changing the topic. "Tha wedding fer the Turner's is tomorrow. I suspect you will turn us in, but if ye do, then I will kill you right now."

Norrington feared for his life and answered, "Agreed. But if you cause any chaos of sorts, I will have to protect the civilians and turn you in. Understood."

"Aye." Jack nodded his head and removed the sword from Norrington's neck. Norrington stuck out his hand for a shake, which again made Jack look at it suspiciously. He then grabbed it, giving a firm shake before letting go. "Well, good day ol' Norry." Jack saluted to him and chuckled.

"If I may have a moment, Christie." Norrington asked ignoring Jack.

"You may." Christie nodded.

"In private." Norrington asked before giving Jack an angry glare.

"Yer orders, yer majesty." Jack mock bowed and laughed before walking out the door and hid on the side listening.

"I am surprised much that you… are a pirate… but indeed I keep my promises and I won't tell a soul. I wouldn't have told anyone even if I did know. Your heart is too kind. Ever since I met you, I've taken a fancy to you as if I were in a reverie. And I wish that you would take up my offer… as being my wife." Norrington nervously asked while grabbing her hand.

"James…" she whispered while laying her other hand on top of his. "I would… but I can't stay here forever. I need to roam free… the sea is my home." She rejected him but tried not to be rude.

"I understand." James whispered back with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She smiled hoping to cheer him up but it didn't. She gently took her hands back and walked quietly out of the room.

* * *

What do you think:) She doesn't fancy Norrington that much and a little later she will realize her little crush on Jack that could turn out to be one happy love or diasterous. Yep! That's all the info I can give for now! Love you all lots for reviews! Hehe, it keeps up the suspense. X)

-CaptainESavvy


	11. A kiss

'Ello! I had enough time today to write so I did. Although I have to study for some tests. Procrastinators rock! X) I don't think I will post tomorrow. I have to finish all my hw etc... and yep! THANKS A TON FOR REVIEWS! Love ya for leaving one! Hope you like this chapter! It's so sweet... sniffles for you Jack/Oc fans! Mainly the last half of the chapter. LOL:)

* * *

"Do you take this man as your husband?" the priest asked. 

"I do." Elizabeth sniffed as her eye's watered with happy tears.

"You both are now husband and wife." The priest closed his book.

Elizabeth and Will kissed a small kiss as the people clapped their hands joyful for the couple.

Christie quietly sulked away from the crowd hoping that James would stop giving her strange glances. She fanned herself with the dainty cream fan that matched her dress. Looking off in the distance, she spied on Jack watching him drink out of a rum bottle. She let out a silent chuckle out at how ridiculous he looked.

"I believe you've taken a fancy to him?" Norrington comes up beside her.

"Excuse me?" Christie asked while standing her ground.

"Of course you know what I mean." James said hoping he didn't sound jealous.

"I don't believe I ever had a fancy on Jack. He's an obnoxious man." Christie responded.

"You always seem to stare at him and watch his every move." James replied pushing her for an answer.

"Why, I think you are jealous." Christie smiled at nothing.

"I'm not." James defiantly retorted.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise you wouldn't worry about what I look at or what I do." She answered airily.

"Fine. I do care for you, Christie." James gave up on his denial. "I really hope that you would reconsider my proposal."

"You won't stop nagging at me unless I say I do?" Christie smirked and saw Jack look at her and Norrington with skepticism. She watched Jack head into the crowd and disappear from view.

"I would unless you say to stop troubling you, I will." James said persistently.

"I will take it under consideration but don't get your hopes up too high." Christie lied smoothly. "You are a fine man, James, but know this… there are many women that are out there that have a fancy for you."

"I don't want any of them, just you." James boldly stated. "I've fell in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you. I know that is very bold of me, but I have to say what's on my mind."

" Listen, James. I haven't known you for a long time-," she started.

"Then stay." He butted in.

" I don't belong here. I can't be restrained within a small town and I don't fit in with the society. It would very much bring your status down." She reasoned.

"It wouldn't matter, as long as you're here, everything will be fine." He pleaded.

" I just can't." Christie said declining him, trying to get him away.

"Very well. Just know that I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt by that pirate." James smiled helplessly before he walked away to talk to other citizens of Port Royal.

Christie sighed in relief letting her shoulders droop.

"Wan' ta tell ol' Jack wha' tha' was about?" Jack stood behind Christie. He already knew Norrington proposed to her but she rejected him.

"I prefer if you don't listen to my conversations with others." Christie closed her eyes calming herself down.

"Ah, I never said I did." Jack smirked while his hands rested on both of her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Christie asked, her eyes flying wide open.

"Relax, luv." Jack smiled at his plan and massaged her shoulders. "Relax. Ye are too stressed so I'll help ye out." Christie nodded her head not knowing his intentions. "Now close yer eyes." Jack said.

Christie's eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed into his massage. Jack breath puffed softly on the back of her neck causing her to tremble in his arms. "Relax…" Jack whispered in her ear as if he was hypnotizing her.

His hand slid off her shoulder, grabbing her hand and spun her around. His lips crashed onto hers, as her eyes flew open in shock. She stood there trying not to react to it but somehow her mouth seemed to go in flow with his. The flavor of strong rum entered her mouth from Jack's drinks. Once he pulled away, a small gasp came out of her mouth, looking as if she was begging for more.

Christie backed away from Jack in a daze and astonishment. "You tricked me!" Christie said stunned.

"Nope, I was relaxing ye." Jack replied pretending to correct her.

"That wasn't relaxing me!" Christie shouted back recovering from shock.

"But ye were gasping." Jack smirked. "Ye actually enjoyed it."

"I did not! That is outrageous!" Christie lied. She actually thought that was the best kiss she had ever got.

"No woman can resist me charms. What says ye won't?" Jack grinned conceitedly.

"I believe you mistake me for the wrong kind of woman." Christie answered.

"Deny it while ye can." Jack said airily.

"Oh whatever." Christie rolled her eyes. "I'm not the type of woman who chooses men for what they look."

"Then what type are ye?" Jack questioned entertained.

"A woman who is looking for a loyal man who wouldn't go off with some whore and cares for me, which is the opposite of you." Christie replied annoyed.

"But how'd ye know it's the opposite of me?" Jack grinned.

"Oh I do. I know your reputation Captain." Christie gracefully said. "I'm going to congratulate Will and Elizabeth so if you want to follow, go 'head." Christie said hoping he would say no.

"Aye." Jack nodded his head and followed her.

"Grr…" Christie grumbled under her breath and used her fan again to keep herself cool.

Jack trailed behind staring at the back of her, grinning appreciatively at what he saw.

"Will and Elizabeth congratulations." Christie congratulated them.

"Thank you." Will smiled.

"You have to come to the ball tonight. Dinner is going to be served there." Elizabeth squealed.

"Aye." Jack answered for Christie, which made her give a look to him.

"Yes." Christie said answering for herself.

"Great! Maybe you two could dance together." Elizabeth smirked at her fake faces of repulse.

"I would never!" Christie shouted in disgust.

"I don't want to dance with her!" Jack argued back.

"Please, for our wedding?" Elizabeth pouted while Will nodded his head in agreement before walking off.

"Ugh… Fine." Christie agreed, watching the couple talk to other friends and family.

"Captain Jack Sp-," Jack started to say but Christie interrupted him.

"You mean Stiles." Christie chuckled nervously looking around to see if anyone heard Jack's outburst.

"No, I meant Captain Jack Spa-," Jack started louder but was cut off with Christie's lips on his. He mumbled the rest of the sentence into her mouth before licking the insides of her mouth. Christie pulled away shocked at what she did.

"So sorry." Christie blushed red, and turned her head around so he couldn't see her face.

"No need ta apologize, luv." Jack grinned licking his lips.

"I just needed you to hush it. Remember you aren't a pirate right here." Christie said in a hushed tone.

Jack thought about it and chuckled. "Aye."

A strange silence came between the two, which caused nervousness to surround them. "We should head back to Will and Elizabeth's house to prepare for the dinner." Christie said nervously.

"Aye." Jack smiled at her before escorting her.

"Jack. Would you sail the seas forever if you had the choice to?" Christie sighed staring at the sunset.

"Aye, I would." Jack replied and felt Christie rest her head on his shoulder making him grin. _Yep. She's coming ta my side._ Jack thought and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I would too… if only I had my ship." Christie said dreamily.

"Ye know…" Jack slyly asked, "ye could become part of me crew… and sail on me ship… and we can have… FUN." He breathed the last word with exaggeration as his eyes opened a little bit wider in suggestion.

"Ew… Why do you have to make everything so… perverted?" Christie shrugged off his arm and walked faster.

"It's not! Ye just think it is." Jack followed her catching up with her pace.

"Oh, I bet I do." Christie laughed and walked inside the house. "You should get prepared for the ball tonight." She said changing her tone. "I'll meet you down here in two hours the most."

"Milady." Jack mock bowed and grabbed her hand, kissing it on the back causing her cheeks to redden. "As ye wish." Jack chuckled while letting go of her hand, feeling a tingling feeling where his hand touched hers.

Christie formed a shy smile on her face before walking silently up the stairs thinking about Jack the rest of the way. For some reason, he was engraved in her mind, pestering her every second, annoying her to no point. She definitely knew she had to find out why. Curiosity got to the best of her, and she was going to find an answer quickly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I again ask for reviews! I love you all and I will try to post as soon as I possible! 

-CaptainESavvy


	12. The Ballroom

I just wanted to post another new chapter! hehe! Thanks for reviews! I try my best to post!

* * *

Jack tried hard to close his jaw but it somehow just dropped open in amazement. Staring at the woman in front of him, she was beautiful. Her golden hair was curled into ringlets, her emerald green dress sleeves hung loosely on the edges of her upper arm, the top body exposed little cleavage but still made her look good, and the bottom of her dress gave off an elegant flow. Jack swallowed hoping she didn't notice him taking in her full appearance.

"Ready, are we?" Christie smirked, causing him to do the same.

"As ye wish." Jack mock bowed before taking her arm. They slowly walked to the carriage barely saying a thing to each other. "Ladies first." Jack opened the door and held out his hand to assist her.

"Thank you." Christie smiled bashfully. She admitted to herself while preparing, that she really did have a fancy for Jack. Although he was annoying at sometimes, she loved how he was funny and caring at times.

Jack sat across from her noticing a change in her attitude, no more snappy comments; she was actually calm and relaxed. Her exposed shoulders tempted him but he sat there pretending to act regular. His eyes somehow wandered back to her shoulders but then he reprimanded himself. _Stop looking at her shoulders ol' Jack. It makes ye look as if yer desperate. Yer captain Jack Sparrow! _

Christie's eyes met Jack's eyes, as she slowly leaned forward, her eyes fluttering shut. They were like magnets, a force pulling them together. Jack also leaned forwards, eyes closed. Their lips were about a centimeter away until the carriage jolted suddenly and stopped. Christie pulled back as her eyes flew open. Her cheeks flushed deep red and didn't look at Jack. Jack looked around the carriage pretending nothing happened.

"We've arrived." The driver said while opening the door and sitting back in the front preparing to leave. Jack climbed out first, to help Christie.

Christie stood up in the carriage and slowly climbed out, her heels of her shoes accidentally stepping on the edge of her dress causing her to shriek and fall off the steps of the carriage.

Jack's fast reaction caught her bridal style in his arms, his face filled with concern. "Ye alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She responded embarrassed. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Jack answered still carrying her. He shut the door with his back and watched the carriage drive away.

"You could put me down now." Christie said recovering from embarrassment.

"Aye." Jack replied and helped her stand on her feet. They both walked quietly to the ballroom, entering with a small appearance. Some ladies turned around and giggled looking at Jack as if he were a piece of meat. Jack just winked at them causing them all to get flustered.

Christie saw what Jack was doing and felt jealousy to rise. She kept herself calm; glad that Jack's arm was still holding onto hers.

"Excuse me." Jack smiled to her before letting go of her arm. Christie watched him walk off to the group of ladies and then felt angered by his actions. She huffed begrudging the group and stalked off to the food table for a drink of wine.

Pouring herself a full glass, she downed it in a second and poured another glass. Soon another glass was two glasses, then four, and finally six. Her breath gave off a drunken scent; she stumbled to a nearby chair and sat down. She watched Jack dancing with another lady, and grumbled to herself wishing she were that lady.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" James Norrington asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Of course." Christie managed to say and stood up taking his hand. They first started out in a waltz, dancing slowly to the music.

"Is there-," James started.

"A slight chance to marry you. Yes." Christie answered watching Jack out of the corner of her eye.

James caught the flaw in her glance and looked over his shoulder to see Jack with another woman. "You know, I would never cheat on you." James cleared his throat looking back at her. "I'll give anything you want. I'll find a job and sail out on the seven seas for you."

"James, that's sweet." Christie loudly replied as Jack watched her. "I'm still thinking on that proposal… and I hope you know that I am…very flattered. I hopefully will have an answer by the end of the night or tomorrow." She sweetly replied choosing her words specifically.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Norrington. He was taking his property, HIS bonny lass.

"I don't want to force you into this marriage if you don't want to." James said and noticed Jack coming their way. James pulled Christie in a different direction for the dance, hoping that she wouldn't notice what he was doing.

"You're not, James." Christie smiled a fake smile and also noticed Jack coming closer. The song ended and Christie excused herself from the floor, escaping from Jack, her heart beating wildly as she watched him chase her. She crept to the open balcony hiding in the shadows, grasping her heaving chest with her hand, her back against the wall.

There was a little space in the corner so if she backed up she would be less visible. She spotted Jack's head popping out onto the balcony so she backed up into the little hiding spot.

Jack spotted a green silky cloth on the ground appearing from the corner. He strode closer and knew it was his prey. "Christie." Jack grinned while staring at her surprised face. "May I have this dance?" he bowed.

"I'm a little tired." Christie lied.

"Ye weren't a few seconds ago." Jack commented back.

"I'm not feeling too well." Christie falsely said. Jack ignored the comment and pulled her from her waist, against his hip.

"Ye and I promised ta dance, so if ye may." Jack smiled and pulled her back into the room. He pulled her body against his, grasping her waist tight. He started off slow and increased his pace faster, spinning her around. Sweat beads formed on their heads, as the song ended. Panting out of breath, they both let go of each other.

"I never knew you knew how to dance." Christie panted.

"Aye." Jack smiled breathlessly. "Neither did I."

"I should go outside. It's too warm in here." Christie lied fanning herself with her hand.

"Let's go then." Jack said smiling.

"Alright." Christie falsely smiled but still was furious with Jack. She probably needed some time on her own to calm down. She had to get away from Jack.

Jack noticed a change in her demeanor and wondered why. _Maybe because she fancies me because she was jealous of tha woman I was dancing with._ Jack smirked to himself.

Christie took huge gasps of breaths, tired from the restriction of air. Jack listened to her heavy pants, waiting for her to talk.

"I better walk home." Christie smiled sadly at Jack. "You stay here and have a great time."

"Nah, I'll escort ye home." Jack offered.

"NO! I mean no, I insist you stay here." Christie demanded.

"As your command." Jack lied and stared at Christie's retreating form in the crowd. He then took off following her steps, and followed her unknown.

Christie walked out in the cold streets, empty, alone, and cold. She wished Jack was there to care for her but he didn't. He just wasn't like that… was he?

Jack stalked her but couldn't keep quiet anymore; it was driving him insane. "Wait up!" he shouted behind her, walking casually.

Christie's face lit up for a second before changing it back to normal to face him. "I thought I told you to stay."

"I wanted ta leave too." Jack answered.

Christie just nodded her head silently, not knowing what to say. The wind blew, sending a chill down her spine, making it obvious she was freezing.

Jack stood closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Christie smiled at him while nodding her head, thanking him. Stopping before the front gate of the house, Christie looked at him, causing him to look at her.

Not a word was exchanged as they leaned closer, eyes closing shut. Their lips met passionately, Christie's arms wrapped around Jack's neck while his hands were grasping her face. Jack pushed her against the stone post, continuing kissing small kisses, leaving a trail down to her collarbone. He smirked arrogantly against her skin knowing her body was at full surrender to him. He started to kiss the top of her shoulder, but she stopped him. "I apologize. I believe that I shouldn't have done that." Christie apologized not looking at him.

"Nope. Ye don't need ta apologize." Jack chuckled while grabbing her arm. "Let's go inside before the whelp and his bonny lass get back."

They both headed inside, relaxing from the tiring day.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Christie admits she likes Jack to herself, Jack is still sort of... denying. LOL! hehe. Please leave a review:)

-CaptainESavvy


	13. Scruffles

Hi again! Sorry for not updating for a while! I had so many tests and lots of homework and I'm really sorry! Yep! I hope you like this chapter. Of course it is long but not long enough. Again, Thanks for reviews! I'd appreciate it if anyone leaves one!

* * *

The sun started to rise as Jack quietly sneaked out of the room, taking a lingering glance at Christie. Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about her and admitted to himself that he fancied her. Leaving the house, he walked along the shore of the island, a couple hundred feet away from it.

Squinting his eyes, he spotted the Pearl coming into view. He stood there for an hour before hearing someone approaching him.

"Jack." A gentle voice whispered quietly. Jack looked over his shoulder to find Christie still in her sleeping gown. The slight breeze blew her hair, strands caressing her face; her thin gown billowing against her slender body.

"Awake, are we?" Jack smirked at her façade.

"Yes… are you going to leave once the Pearl arrives?" she asked with a hint of question glimmering in her eye.

"Two days from now, we depart." Jack stated staring back out to sea.

"Oh… Well, I wanted to thank you again for being a true gentleman." Christie nodded her head.

"No problem."

Christie walked right next to Jack, scanning the ocean, admiring it also. After a few minutes, she rested her head on his shoulder, her hands clutching his upper arm. "Do you believe in true love?" Christie asked hoping she didn't look suspicious.

"Nope." Jack responded. "Do ye?"

"I don't know. Life is tremendously complicated." Christie sighed. She stood there in relaxation silently smiling to herself; Jack smiling also. She wished that moment would last forever but something nearby was unsettling noise making her look around.

Jack smirked but also heard the noise. He sensed someone was watching them, which puzzled him.

Christie let go of Jack, anxious to find out what it was. She went closer to the sound, Jack following behind.

Jack walked faster, trying to get in the lead but still wasn't.

Christie stopped right at a rattling bush and pulled the branches away to see what was inside.

"Aw…." Christie smiled at what was in the bush.

"Wha'?" Jack asked in confusion.

She used her hands and pulled out a little animal curled up in a ball. "Isn't it adorable?" Christie snuggled the puppy close to her. The puppy had white fur, mud mixed in it, and had black spots.

"Yep." Jack said to impress her but really didn't agree. He didn't like animals a lot; especially Barbossa's monkey Jack… Jealousy arose again; _she is giving too much attention to the darn pup _Jack thought angrily.

"I'll find a home for you." Christie patted the pup. "Of course, you'll need a bath. You're filthy."

"Does tha' include me? Ye called me filthy." Jack quirkily replied.

"Sorry Jack but you're not a puppy." Christie snorted in laughter and carried the puppy to the Turner's house, Jack sulking behind. "C'mon Jack! Stop being such a cry-baby."

"I'm not!" Jack pouted crossing his arms.

"Then help me wash this pup?" Christie begged with eyes that pleaded him.

"Fine." Jack sighed in defeat.

"I promise you, you will learn to love puppies." Christie squealed and opened the door to the house.

"Christie!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What is a puppy doing in here?"

"I found this puppy and I wanted to wash it. It doesn't have a owner." Christie explained. "Maybe you could help?"

"Oh… Okay. I'll fetch a bucket of water and some rags." Elizabeth nodded. "Take the puppy out back."

"Jack. Help Elizabeth get some water." Christie ordered and went to the backyard of the house.

Setting the puppy down gingerly, she examined the puppy. "Now what were you doing out there?" Christie asked looking at the puppy. The puppy just tilted his head to one side, one ear sticking up. She giggled in response and rubbed the back of the puppy. "You are just too adorable."

Jack walked up behind Christie, begrudging the dog. Putting the pail down next to Christie, he waited for her to clean the puppy.

Elizabeth soon arrived with another bucket of water and rags to clean the pup.

"Thank you Elizabeth for helping." Christie gratefully said.

"Your welcome." Elizabeth smiled watching the pup.

Christie poured water over the pup, but he gave no reaction. Smiling, she rubbed the cloth on the pup, scrubbing off the mud and dirt. Once the puppy was clean, Christie scooped him up and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Will you allow him inside the house?" Christie pleaded.

"Well… alright." Elizabeth sighed defeated.

"We have to make a name for him." Christie excitedly squealed.

"NO! Don't name him Jack!" Jack blurted out. "I mean…."

Elizabeth face burst with laughter causing Christie to laugh in reaction.

"I think I'll name him Scruffles." Christie giggled as Scruffles licked her face.

Jack crossed his arm and stood there angry.

"Just make sure your puppy doesn't dirty the house." Elizabeth said and went back inside the house.

Christie set the wriggling puppy down and watched it run in circles chasing its tail. "I'll be right back." Christie told Scruffles. Scruffles barked in response and sat there patiently. "Jack. Watch over Scruffles, will you? I have to find some food for him and I don't want him to dirty inside the house."

"Alright." Jack fake smiled and nodded his head.

"I knew you'd love him!" Christie squealed joyfully and hugged Jack before running inside the house.

Jack stood there staring at the dog spitefully. Scruffles growled and barked viciously at Jack's face. Jack stuck his tongue out teasing him. "HA!" Jack laughed at the dog.

"Grr…" Scruffles growled.

"She likes me better." Jack shot back.

"Arph!" Scruffles barked in disagreement.

"Bloody mangy cur." Jack sighed crossing his arms. "Ye just are jealous."

Scruffles just ignored him and turned around not facing Jack.

"Fine! Bloody mutt!" Jack shouted and turned around facing the opposite direction of the puppy.

* * *

Christie came back to find Scruffles scratching at Jack's feet. "Aw… He likes you." Christie smiled not knowing what exactly happened.

"As well as he bloody hates me." Jack mumbled to himself so only he heard.

"Here you go Scruffles." Christie held a bone in her hand and let go when Scruffles took it out of her hand.

"I'll just go see wha' tha whelp is up to." Jack flashed a grin trying to escape the torture.

"Be back soon." Christie said as Jack sauntered off. "How about you and I go to the market?" she picked up Scruffles and headed for town.

* * *

Jack muttered to himself angrily. "Isn't he adorable?" Jack grumbled under his breath. "He bloody 'ell isn't!"

"What?" William asked looking at Jack with skepticism.

"Nothing, whelp." Jack replied.

"Jack… you should tell someone else your problems. It sure would help you feel better." William said hoping that Jack would say something.

"No." Jack stomped his feet childishly.

"Your loss then," Will said and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Jack shouted. "Christie finds a bloody mutt and it's stealing all my attention!"

Will bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He turned around to see an angry Jack Sparrow. "Calm down, Jack."

"Don't ye tell me ta calm down. Hmph!" Jack huffed.

"Do you fancy her?" William asked.

"Eh…" Jack started and hesitated.

"Be truthful Jack or I'm not going to help."

"Fine! I fancy her! Ye happy!" Jack admitted grouchily.

"Very." Will answered amused. "Don't worry. The puppy isn't going to do anything."

"No! Tha' mutt is evil!" Jack retorted.

"Whatever." Will responded. "I think I'll help Elizabeth pack up."

"Wait… yer leaving?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Elizabeth's father decided to get Elizabeth and me a new house that is closer in town. We still own this house, we just aren't going to live here." Will explained. "I forgot to mention that to you and Christie."

"Eh… " Jack replied uninterested.

"Then it is going to be a guest house. You and Christie can stay here when you visit." Will said.

"Aye." Jack's face lit up thinking just him and Christie alone in the house.

"I'll just go help now." Will said and walked off leaving Jack to ponder on his thoughts.

* * *

Christie walked around the markets, clutching her puppy to her chest.

"Erm." Someone cleared his throat behind her. Christie cursed silently and turned around to face James who she didn't feel in the mood to see.

"Hello." Christie put on a fake smile.

"Good Morning." James nodded his head and stared at the puppy in her hand.

"By the way, this is Scruffles." Christie said as the puppy looked at Norrington with distaste.

"Ah… I see." Norrington answered unenthusiastically.

"I decided to take care of him." Christie continued hoping the topic wouldn't lead to marriage.

"I hate to bother you… but about the-," James started.

"The marriage…" Christie interrupted. "Sorry James, but I don't feel that it is right for me to marry you now. I know I am a little straight forward but I have to speak my mind."

"Ah…" James said as his eyes welled up with tears. "Well at least I tried…" he walked away.

"Wait!" Christie said cursing herself mentally for being so kind as James turned around. "I'm sorry! Please don't take it so hard, James. I just can't right now. I'm departing in a few days."

"Yes…I can't hold you any longer than your time." James smiled sadly making Christie feel sympathy for him.

"I… I barely knew you. Maybe I would marry you if I had the chance." Christie lied hoping to cheer him up.

"Of course. I just want you to know I'll always be waiting for you if you change your mind." James sniffed. "Good-bye, Christie." He sulked away slowly.

"Good-bye." Christie replied. Hearing a whimper, she looked down at her puppy. "I'm sorry for forgetting about you." Christie apologized and patted the dog. She leisurely walked back to the Turner's house.

"I wish I could tell someone how I feel." Christie said aloud.

"Arph!" Scruffles barked in response.

"Aha! I'll tell you." Christie smiled at her puppy. "Let's see. How to start? Well… the truth is… I've taken a huge fancy to Jack."

Scruffles looked at Christie with interest waiting for her to continue.

"And… I just can't get him off my mind. I want to tell him I love him but then I would possibly scare him away. Jack isn't that kind of man is he? He's more like a man who prefers whores all around… If only he knew how much he affects me… His face… charm… silly but caring attitude…." Christie sighed dreamily. "My heart melts ever time I see him… I never thought I would love him. I mean I hated him when I met him. He killed my crew and destroyed my ship. But now… I don't see to regret that. He stole my heart ever since he showed he cared. I know I'm mumbling but I feel that… I'm in love with this man."

Scruffles barked in agreement as Christie let him down. "I better find Elizabeth." Christie said and walked inside of the house. "Elizabeth!" Christie shouted.

"Right here!" Elizabeth sighed as she placed a heavy box on the ground.

"What's with the boxes?" Christie asked.

"Will and I are moving. Father bought us a house closer in town. He prefers if we lived closer. Now this house is going to be our guesthouse. You and Jack can live here for the last few days you are here." Elizabeth hurriedly answered.

"Um… Could I talk to you in private when you're done. It's extremely important." Christie urgently said.

"Of course. Just give me one minute to put this box outside and we'll have a chat in the study room." Elizabeth said.

"Here, I'll help." Christie offered and helped carry the box outside. They both headed to the study room and Elizabeth shut the door quietly.

"So… what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I… think I love Jack." Christie spasmodically blurted.

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed almost choking on her saliva.

"Hush!" Christie whispered. "I realized I love him. I can't stop thinking about him… He is constantly on my mind everyday and it won't stop bothering me. I want to tell him how I feel but then I don't know what to do! What if he doesn't love me? What if he would flee?"

"STOP!" Elizabeth interrupted her ramblings. "Why don't you tell him? It's worth a try."

"But… I don't want to get rejected." Christie whined.

"Jack, I believe already fancied you a long time ago." Elizabeth said encouraging Christie.

"He does still?" Christie asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said halfway truthfully and halfway untruthfully.

"Thank you!" Christie hugged Elizabeth before running out of the room.

* * *

Jack strolled around the garden to find Scruffles pawing at his heels. "Shoo." Jack said waving his hands to leave. The puppy ignored his request and kept pawing at him. "Ugh." Jack groaned inwardly. Scowling, he tried to ignore the puppy but he didn't go away. "Stop!" Jack shouted causing the puppy to stick its tail between its legs and whimper.

He then continued on his way to find the puppy again following him. "What?" Jack nonchalantly said.

Scruffles barked and wagged his tail before scratching at the ground.

"Fine…" Jack sighed wishing Scruffles would leave him alone. Picking up a stick, he threw it and watched Scruffles chase after it and bring it back. Jack grinned as a plan grew in his mind. This time he tossed the stick farther out and took it as his chance to run. He ran inside the house to see Scruffles stop right next to him. "Go away." Jack begged as Scruffles sat there. Jack took a step away to have Scruffles copy him. Each time Jack would go farther, Scruffles would come closer. "Bloody mutt." Jack grumbled and walked around the house having a trailing puppy follow him.

"Jack!" Christie exclaimed becoming taut and nervous. "I uh…" she stammered.

"Yes?" Jack responded.

"I wanted to say that I… I lost Scruffles!" Christie lied and wore a fake smile. "There you are!" Christie pushed Jack aside and picked up Scruffles. "Bye." Christie said all too quickly and hurriedly scampered out of the room.

Jack scowled angrily and slowly started to walk to his room but turned around to go bother Christie and get rid of her mutt.

* * *

Christie grumbled irately at herself for acting so stupid in front of Jack. She walked around in circles around the house until she turned the corner bumping into Jack. "Sorry." Christie muttered.

"Ah! Just tha person I was looking for." Jack exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?" Christie asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yep." Jack smirked. "Now the proposition is… ye are going ta become part of me crew." Jack said thinking quickly.

"What!" Christie shouted. "But…"

"Now there is no choice, luv." Jack grinned. "I get what I want, whenever I want, and where I want it."

"You can't just order me around! This is outrageous!" Christie stomped her feet.

"Pirate." Jack sneered at her.

"Bloody pirate!" Christie hissed in response.

"And ye can't bring tha' bloody fur ball of yers." Jack added keeping his grin.

"You mean Scruffles?" Christie said as her jaw dropped.

"Yep." Jack smirked.

"No! I will not leave him behind! And I will not leave this piece of land until Scruffles will be able to come along." Christie furiously glared at him.

"Nope. Rules of me ship. Even if I'll hav' ta drag ye ta me ship, I will." Jack replied. "Besides, the whelp and Elizabeth can take care of yer mutt."

"But…" Christie frowned in disappointment.

Jack took the puppy out of her arm and walked away to find Elizabeth.

"NOOO!" Christie screamed and chased after Jack.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack shouted above Christie's screaming.

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered finding Jack.

"Christie wants ye ta keep this… this thing." Jack grinned and handed the puppy over.

"No!" Christie shrieked and pulled the puppy out of Elizabeth's hands. "Jack won't allow me to bring Scruffles aboard the Pearl."

"It's alright Christie. Will and I will take good care of Scruffles." Elizabeth nodded and gently took Scruffles away from Christie.

"Yep." Jack smirked happily knowing everything was following his plan.

"Will and I are going to the new house so this is our last seconds in here. Most of our items have been taken over there. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'll see you both later." Elizabeth said and walked outside to the carriage with Scruffles.

Christie watched miserably as the carriage drove away with her puppy. She faced Jack to see him smiling cockily.

"This is all your fault!" Christie huffed furiously.

"Rules of me ship." Jack smirked and mentally congratulated himself that his plan worked. "Now, it's just ye and me." Jack teased and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Ugh! You are insufferable!" Christie shrugged his arm off her and walked upstairs.

"I know. 'Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack laughed and chased after her.

"For your information Captain Jack Sparrow," Christie said exaggerating his name. "One… I will not be ordered around by the likes of you. Two as I stated before I do not follow anyone's orders except my own. Three… because…"

"Too bad, luv." Jack waved his hand airily. "Ye are going ta work on me ship whether ye like it or not."

"I will not!" Christie said walking into her room and tried to shut the door on Jack but Jack stuck his foot in the way.

"Now, luv, it isn't tha' bad." Jack pushed the door open and walked in and blocked the door. "Besides, ye get ta spend more time with ol' Jack."

"Oh yes. I bet I get plenty of time to spend with you." Christie replied sarcastically. _But it's not enough _Christie thought to herself.

"Not enough?" Jack questioned, grinning mentally.

"Uh… I… um… well…." Christie stammered and wondered how he heard her thoughts or did she say it aloud. She turned around hoping he didn't see her face flush with embarrassment.

Jack stood next to her and put his arm over her shoulders. "Well! I bet we can get ta know each other a little better, don't ye think?" Jack suggested cheerfully.

"No thank you." Christie replied shrugging his arm off her.

"C'mon. Ye can't resist me charms." Jack mocked.

"Who says I can't?" Christie answered.

"Me." Jack smiled before pushing her against the wall attacking her lips feverishly with hunger.

Christie's arm flew around his neck, moaning into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

Jack pulled away and smirked at her. "As I was saying, ye can't resist me charms." Jack chuckled as her arms slid off him.

"Will you ever stop being annoying?" Christie sighed.

"Hmm… Nope!" Jack replied.

"Fine!" Christie huffed and tried to escape the room but Jack didn't allow it. "Please move?"

"No can do." Jack said knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want?" Christie asked.

"Ye have ta agree to tha terms." Jack smiled before pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Why?" Christie pleaded.

"Ye are going to become a crewmember so ye must read and agree ta tha terms." Jack replied.

"Fine!" Christie cried out in exasperation. Snagging the paper angrily, she put it on the desk and grabbed an ink quill. Dipping it in the inkpot, she signed her name to make Jack be quiet. "You happy now?"

"Yep." Jack chuckled and took the paper away before she could read any of it.

"Hey! I'm supposed to read that!" Christie shouted.

"Not if ye signed it already." Jack laughed and walked out the door.

"No!" Christie glared at him with anger.

"Too bad." Jack smiled and opened the door, walking downstairs with Christie following him.

"Please Jack." Christie whined and grabbed Jack's arm.

Jack looked into her brown eyes that pleaded him. "Nope." Jack said although he didn't feel like saying no. He then walked outside to have her follow him.

"Jack." Christie said and thought it was the right time to say how she felt.

* * *

Please leave a review! And I'll post the next chapter soon as possible! Luv ya if ya do!

-CaptainESavvy


	14. Heartbroken

Hi! I know there are a few mistakes but I wanted to post. I hope chapter fits into the rating of this story because it might be under rated but mainly I think its next chapter. So yes. it's a really sad chapter... :( Hint :Esspecially the ending. But if anyone wants a sequel just leave a review or message saying you want a sequel!

* * *

Jack spun on his heel and faced Christie waiting for her to go on. "Yes?"

"Jack… there's something I want to tell you…" Christie fiddled with her thumbs nervously. "When I first met you… I guess it wasn't really on good terms. But over time I realized that… I love you." Christie's face flushed red as if she was embarrassed. "And I want to know if you love me back. Of course I think this is a little too soon to say this but its been bugging me."

Jack's jaw dropped stunned that she loved him. He felt confused inside and couldn't explain the feeling he was getting. He didn't know what to say because he was completely new to love and wasn't sure if Christie wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _I'm just a pirate. What if she wan's ta have children and stay on land? _Many thoughts flooded Jack's mind causing his mixture of happiness and confusion to die down.

"Please say something Jack." Christie pleaded with glossy eyes.

"What's tha'!" Jack jumped up excitedly pointing his finger to the right of her. Christie spun her head around to face nothing not ordinary and looked back expecting Jack there.

"Jack?" Christie asked confused how he left.

Jack hid inside of the bushes watching her move, waiting for her to leave. All he needed was a little time to think things out. Christie slowly walked away taking small glances around her. Jack sighed in relief and climbed out of the bush. _Some rum would help._ Jack thought and headed to a nearby tavern.

* * *

Christie quietly went to her room as tears flooded her eyes. _I guess Jack doesn't care for me. _She thought as another tear plopped down onto her shirt. _Maybe some rum will help._ She thought rubbing the tears off her face. She left the house and walked quickly to the nearest tavern.

* * *

Jack sat there sipping small sips of rum, thinking hard as his head overloaded with thoughts. A prostitute caught his eye and winked at him before walking over to him and sitting on his lap. 

"Sorry darling, but I have ta think things out right now." Jack said to the whore trying to get her off him without being rude. He really wasn't in the mood for some wench to bother him.

"Aren't you Captain Jack Sparrow? I heard he never refuses any willing woman." The whore ignored his request and purred while tracing her index finger around his neck. She smirked at how easy it was to tempt him and attacked his mouth hungrily with hers.

* * *

Christie walked inside the tavern heading straight to the bar. Once she was exactly up front, she asked the bartender for a mug of rum. Then, looking right next to her was obvious. It was the man she loved kissing another woman. Hurt, jealousy, sadness, hate filled inside her mind confusing her to no point. Tears of anguish and melancholy filled her eyes threatening any second to drop out and embarrass herself. She told the bartender to stop filling the mug and tried to sneak out of the tavern unnoticed. 

Jack's eyes opened noticing what just happened and scanned the room and saw Christie sneakily walking out the door. He stood up immediately letting the wench fall onto the ground screeching angrily. He ignored her and chased after Christie. "Christie! Wait!" Jack shouted.

"What for?" Christie sniffed trying to pretend she wasn't crying.

"I wanted to tell ye tha' I love-," Jack started but got interrupted.

"That you don't love me." Christie snapped. "You already made me miserable enough."

"I don't want to make you miserable." Jack responded. "And I wasn't-,"

"Well you did! First you destroy my ship and my crew. Now you shattered my heart…" she trailed off as a tear streamed down her face. "What more can you break? I have nothing left. NOTHING! Except my dead corpse…"

Jack watched her as her words twisted his heart wretchedly, his eyes started to water.

"If you have nothing to say… goodbye." Christie continued hurt. "Have a good life." She cried as her voice cracked. She walked away from Jack and started into a jog.

"Christie!" Jack shouted as he chased after her wishing he never went into the tavern. "Listen!" he begged as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "I wanted ta say that I…" Jack hesitated slightly. "That I realized tha' I loved ye since."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief and puffy eyes. "It doesn't take a wench sticking her tongue down your throat to realize your love for me!" she shouted heatedly and yanked her arm away and continued walking.

"Please wait!" Jack pleaded and watched her spin around sharply. "I never kissed her! Tha wench was kissing me!"

"Nice try Jack but how could I trust you anymore? I know you are a womanizer. Maybe it was my fault to fall in love with you because I knew the truth. And if you really didn't love me you didn't have to leave me there; waiting for an answer and find out in a horrible way." Christie sobbed. "What do you want from me?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to spend your life with me!" Jack shouted angrily at how he hurt her was true.

"I would have died for you!" she cried not looking at Jack. "Why don't you just sail off on your ship and be the cold heartless pirate that you are?" she spat aloofly trembling with sadness and loathe.

"If tha's who ye think I am then maybe ye don't even know me at all." Jack replied back coldly.

"Then maybe the man I fell in love with died." She retorted with venom.

"FINE!" Jack yelled and stomped off to his ship. "I will leave!"

Christie collapsed on the ground sobbing, mud covering up her clothes. Her vision became blurry as she watched Jack's figure shrink into the distance. She lied there for a while crying her heart out. She got up and ran to the hills hoping to see if Jack really left. Looking out into the ocean she spotted a ship with black sails drifting slowly away from Port Royal.

"Jack…" she whispered sadly knowing it would be no use.

* * *

Jack heard a silent whisper whispering his name. Pulling out his spyglass he spotted Christie on the ledge of the hill watching him sail away. Her clothes were patched with mud and eyes were pouring out tears like rain. At the thought and sight of her, his heart felt twisted and broken. Lowering his eyeglass he yelled angrily at his crew, taking out what anger he had him on his crew. "FASTER YE MANGY GITS!" Jack bellowed brashly. He stomped his feet furiously and pounded each footstep on the floor with a loud boom. He stormed off slamming his door causing the entire crew to look at his door.

* * *

Later on… 

"Captain." Mr. Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Wha'?" Jack grumbled and watched his door open.

"The crew was wondering… uh… if ye are alright." Mr. Gibbs said hoping Jack wouldn't get mad.

"Of course I'm bloody fine! What makes them think I'm bloody not!" Jack roared and flung his rum bottle out the balcony door, watching it shatter and skid into the water.

"Alright." Gibbs replied a little intimidated and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Christie sat there on the ledge of the hill, all her tears shed that no more could come out. A day passed by and she never moved and kept her puffy eyes out on the horizon. She gradually stood up, legs wobbly and weak. She got no sleep and finally accepted that Jack would never come back. She took off into a sprint running back to the old Turner's house. She went inside and took one more glance around her and gave a little heartbreaking smile. Walking upstairs into her room, she snatched a quill and a piece of paper. She began writing as one more tear dropped down smudging a little ink into a blob. She folded it up and sealed it shut leaving it on her desk. Looking at the desk, she saw a dagger that caught her eye. It was Jack's.

* * *

Jack scurried out of his room and ran to the helm. "Turn around!" he bellowed. He pushed Mr. Cotton away from the helm and took it over spinning the ship around and headed back to Port Royal. The crew just listened to Jack trying not to anger him any more. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled as Mr. Gibbs came right up to him. "We are changing course!" 

"Aren't we going ta Tortuga?" Mr. Gibbs asked in hesitation.

"Belay tha'!"

"But-," Gibbs argued desperately.

"Belay, belay, belay tha'!" Jack ordered.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack told Gibbs, "Lower the anchor here and if I don't come back before nightfall, keep ta the code." 

Mr. Gibbs nodded his head, "Aye." Jack lowered the dinghy into the water and climbed in and sailed off from his ship.

Once the dinghy hit land, Jack jumped out in a rush. Dashing on the outskirts of the island, he ran towards the old Turner's house. "CHRISTIE!" Jack shouted in hopelessness hoping she would forgive him. He slammed the door open, shaking the house. "Christie, please listen." Jack begged and looked around searching every room. Stopping at her desk he spotted an unopened letter. His hands picked it open, gently ripping the seal open. He read the letter quietly in his head.

The letter read:

_Dear who ever found this letter,_

_I know you might consider this strange but I just want others to know how I feel and why I chose this. I deeply despised a man going by the name of Jack Sparrow until each day I couldn't help but take a fancy to him. Everything about him made me melt… his face, touch, kindness, concern… I told him I loved him but he never did love me back. He decided to go with some whore and leave me standing there in the mud. I cried until I couldn't shed more tears. I waited for him on the hill watching him sail off in the horizon. I somehow thought waiting there for a day would make a difference but I guess it didn't. I learned that love isn't what it seems. I can never get what I want; life just isn't fair…_**…………………………………**_**i**__ll_ _myself_…._ Thank you for reading this._

_Broken hearted,_

_Captain Christie Stiles_

_P.S. Please burn this letter after you read it. I'd appreciate this._

Jack's hand trembled as he closed the letter wanting to know what did the smudged spot say. He stuffed it in his coat pocket saving it for later. He knew that it must have been a tear so he ran outside of the house and scanned the area. He spotted a body lying down on the shore, golden hair sprawled out around it. He ran closer and spotted it was Christie as his heart thudded with excitement. "Christie!" Jack shouted in fervor. He ran up to her body to see her sleeping peacefully, not stirring at all. He poked her side and watched her make no reaction. "Christie." Jack taunted. "No time fer playing games." He turned her body over to get a full view of her to find his jaw to drop down in absolute surprise.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me if the story is under rated or whatever. It's really sad but again, leave reviews or a message for a sequel. Or maybe for the next chapter! Last chapter will be probably posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading:) And reviews!

-CaptainESavvy


	15. Wishing it was a dream

Hey! Thanks again for following up with my story! Of course this is the last chapter and its very short. It is very heart breaking, sort of like bittersweet. LOL! Anyways sequel? or no? Thanks for reviews! and please leave a review!

* * *

His eyes welled up with tears, as they spilled down his bronze cheeks, plopping onto her pale face. Beneath her was a pool of blood that leaked from her chest where his dagger was lodged... His dagger… "Christie…" Jack mumbled and shook his head in disbelief. "Wake up please." He shook her body gently. All of it was put in place. She killed herself because of him. It was his own fault, he the murderer. The blob on the paper stated she killed herself, heartbroken. Jack shook her vapid body faster begging. "No Christie. Why did ye do this?" he cried clutching her dead body to his. "I love ye. I didn't mean to go off…" he apologized as if she was going to awaken. _As she said, she would die for me _Jack recalled before another tear splattered onto her shirt, full of remorse. He brushed her hair out of her face and stared at her pale expressionless face. He put his head to her chest as if he was going to hear some pulse but got nothing.

"I tried to tell ye." Jack mumbled. Hugging her body, he cried, wishing she would awaken.

He sat there for half of the day, mourning for the loss of his love. He got up brushing himself off, and stared at her face one more time. He kissed her forehead and ran away from the sight hoping that it was all just a dream. He climbed into his dinghy and rowed back to the ship. "Lower the ropes." Jack heard someone aboard the ship yell. He climbed aboard and ignored all the looks from the crew. His eyes were bloodshot and no one said one thing except whisper quietly amongst himself or herself. Mr. Gibbs ran up to Jack.

"Captain… do we set sail to Tortuga?" he asked waiting for a heading.

"Aye." Jack whispered nodding his head before walking off to his room to disappear himself from the world. Memories flooded his mind, good and bad, making him guiltier than ever. He sat down on his chair, propping his feet up and popped open a bottle of rum. Taking huge gulps, he tried to forget it all but it kept lingering and haunting him. It was as if a vexation was entranced onto him, he couldn't stop for one second, and she was his only thought. If only he'd known how much she loved him. Deep love was only realized when it was gone…

* * *

Epilogue 

The sea currents washed the shores of Port Royal carrying the corpse across the never-ending sea. A few days later, the corpse washed up ashore next to a little hut. The door opens to have a lady come out with paintings on her face, hairs put into dreadlocks, and she was wearing a strange dress. Her lips were black and her smile showed off her blackened teeth that looked as if they were decaying. Slowly, she walked down the steps retrieving the dead corpse and took it inside…

* * *

Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter! And ta da it's the end. But please leave a review if you want a sequel:) Luv ya lots!

-CaptainESavvy


	16. Author's Note! Sequel Name

Hello! The sequel is up:) anyways the title is Retrieving the Remains. I hope everyone liked my story:) Don't forget to leave reviews on the sequel! Thanks!

-CaptainESavvy


End file.
